Kickin It At Camp
by Justgowiththeflow
Summary: Jack and Kim are just average people and neither know karate or eachother. Kim goes to the same camp she always does to only find out that they are now allowing boys where before it was all girls...she meets Jack...and it doesn't end well. Will Jack and Kim ever get along?
1. Chapter 1: Camp Meetings

Chapter 1: Camp Meetings

**Hey guys! Just so ya know this story doesn't involve Jerry or Milton. Also, in my story, Jack and Kim don't know eachother and no one knows karate. (AKA they are average) So yah...enjoy! AND PLZ REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KICKIN IT**

**KIM POV**

OMG! Today is THE day I have been waiting for all year! It is the day I go back to my summer camp! It is my favorite summer camp of all time! The camp is called Camp Seaside, and it starts always a week after I get out of school for summer. Everyone stays in little cabins with two other people, and there is even a beach nearby my cabin!

It's an all-girls camp, so NO guys whatsoever. I actually enjoy that, because there is no boy drama during the whole month and a half that we are at the camp.

I packed all of my items and bags in the car. I was wiped out at the end because I had like 100 pounds worth of bags! Since the camp goes for so long, I needed everything that was in my bags. After putting my sunglasses on, I hopped into the front seat and my mom started driving.

It was a two hour drive to the camp, but I fell asleep instantly so I don't remember a thing. Once we stopped, I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that we were there. I could already smell the fresh, crisp air outside.

I hopped out of the car and ran straight to my normal cabin. (Cabin #13 to be exact.) I share my cabin with my two camp friends Julie and Grace. I started screaming once I saw them. They both had changed so much since I last saw them! Grace was taller now and Julie's hair was shorter.

"OMG Julie! What did you do to your hair!" I yelled excitedly.

"I got bored with my hair, and my boyfriend Milton from back home told me I should cut it short because it would make me look smarter, so I did!" Julie explained.

All three of us hugged, but Grace seemed like she had to tell us something desperately.

"What's up Grace?" I finally asked her.

"Guys, I caught Jason cheating on me yesterday…..so I…..broke up with him." Grace said, fighting back tears.

We all hugged again and tried to cheer her up. This was one of those moments when I realized how lucky I was to not have a boyfriend. They are too dramatic and most don't care if they hurt the girl's feelings when they break up with them. We then spent an hour catching each other up on what had happened during the past year.

Once we finished chatting, we headed towards the beach for the get together meeting. In that meeting, they update us in case something is new, and they go over the basic rules. When we were walking towards the beach, something didn't seem right. We saw twice as many cabins as there were last year. There was even a cabin right next to our cabin!

Once we got to the beach, things seemed even more bizarre. Everyone was sitting down, and the people said that everyone was already seated, yet there were like 200 empty seats in the back! I know the counselors aren't perfect when it comes to counting how many people are attending the camp, but they have never been this off!

Once we sat down, the head of the camp walked up to the stage.

"Welcome back girls! I know what you are thinking; you are probably wondering why there are so many empty seats behind you. Year after year, this camp has always been an all-girls camp. This year, I am proud to say that the rule is going to change-today!" John, the head of the camp exclaimed.

All three of our jaws dropped. We were all so shocked! All I could think about was dreading the fact that all the girls were going to drool all over the guys.

"We have always accepted the first 200 girl entries to our camp. Now, we are going to have TWICE the number! This camp now accepts 400 people! 200 girls and 200 boys! Please welcome the boy campers!" John exclaimed as the boys walked in.

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that all the girls were going to drool all over the guys. It was obvious that the guys thought that they were something great-they were soooo not.

"Please welcome all of the guys that you see-and even better, tomorrow every girl will be paired up with a boy for two weeks so the guys can get used to the camp better." John explained.

The guys then sat down. I put on my sunglasses and decided to ignore the guys trying to say hi to me and focused on the conversation I was having with Julie and Grace. They didn't seem that thrilled about the boys either. I didn't want to deal with guys right then so we just talked instead of greeting the boys like we were supposed to.

After the stupid meeting, everyone headed for the cafeteria. Apparently we were having either pizza or salad, but I wasn't very hungry because of the news. I decided to go with salad instead of pizza. Julie Grace and I sat down at our usual table, but it was combined with another table. This must have been another stupid idea to get us to welcome the guys.

"I can't believe that they are allowing boys at the camp now! It has always been just girls!" Julie exclaimed.

"I guess no more pajama parties anymore now that THEY are here." Grace said and sighed.

It was obvious that I wasn't the only one mad about the guys being here-Julie and Grace were too. Grace was the maddest though because of her sad breakup-she didn't have to be reminded of it during every meal! The whole point of her coming was to GET AWAY from guys-not be surrounded by them! Julie was sort of mad but she didn't care as much because she had a boyfriend and was always happy.

I started poking at my salad when I heard someone walking towards us. I rolled my eyes and avoided looking their way.

"Hey guys, can my friend and I join you?" a guy with brown hair and really brown eyes asked. I pretended to ignore him and continued to poke my salad. It was going well until Julie gave in.

"Sure!" Julie exclaimed. Of course SHE would be excited about it. Grace and I poked at our salads, and the guy with the brown hair and his friend sat down.

"I'm Jack, and this is Eddie." Jack said.

Julie realized that we were planning on ignoring them, so she decided to be mature and speak for us.

"I'm Julie, and this is Kim and Grace." Julie said.

"Hi." Grace and I said coldly.

Jack starting to notice we weren't in chatty moods decided to ignore us and decided to talk to Julie. The talking went on for an hour straight. Grace and I were getting really annoyed now. Pretty soon I started to realize that I REALLY don't like this Jack guy. It seems like he is trying to impress us or something. Grace and I finally decided that we would head back to our cabin.

"Julie, Grace and I are going back to our cabin. Have fun with…them." I said, pretending to be grossed out. That must have ticked Jack off because then he decided to be insulting back.

"Have fun being antisocial!" Jack said. Then he poured a pitcher of water on my head. I was soaking wet and everyone was staring at me. I looked at him with anger in my eyes and poured a pitcher on his head too when he wasn't looking. I then stormed off and ran to my cabin. It was obvious that we were going to be enemies.

I looked awful. I was soaking wet and my makeup was running. Once I got to my cabin, I slammed the door shut and sat next to the door and started crying. I got into warm clothes and put a robe on and looked out the screen door out to the stars. I just really wished that the camp was only girls, because if it was, I wouldn't be in my cabin right now. We would be having a pajama party and eating junk food.

I cried myself to sleep looking at the stars, hoping things would change.

**JACK POV**

I arrived at camp today. We sat in the back, near three girls that were talking. They didn't seem that excited about us being here, like a lot of girls were. I actually liked that, and I could tell I wanted to be friends with at least one of them.

We went through the whole meeting, and then went to dinner. I asked the people I saw earlier if Eddie (my best friend) and I could sit with them. The girl with the pretty blonde hair and the girl with brown hair and no glasses decided to ignore me. Then, the girl with brown hair and glasses decided to respond and told me her name was Julie. She also introduced me to Kim (the pretty blonde) and Grace (The brunette.)

It was obvious that Grace and Kim didn't really want to talk, but I talked to Julie instead. I wanted to talk to Kim really badly. I decided to play cool and ignore her. Pretty soon Kim was ticked. She started to bother me with her obnoxiousness and how she tried to make me feel like it was her camp and no one else's, so I decided that I WOULDN'T be nice to her.

She decided that she was going to her cabin, but she decided to insult both Eddie and me, and I just lost it. I decided to pour a huge pitcher of ice cold water on her. Everyone was staring at her, and I could see the anger in her eyes. We just glared at each other for a while, and then I heard Eddie say my name so I decided to turn around. HUGE mistake. Once I turned around to look at Eddie, Kim took another pitcher and poured it on MY head. Even when she was soaking wet, I could see she was crying. She then stormed off. "Feisty," I thought.

I went back to the table and Grace just sat there, shocked at what just happened. Julie looked a little mad too. Both Julie and Grace got up, still shocked, and left. "Darn, now I have to figure out how to get to my cabin on my own." I thought.

After A while, I found my cabin and changed and fell asleep, still ticked off.

**KIM POV**

I woke up early in the morning, wanting to be alone. I threw on some jean short-shorts and a green tank top, knowing it was going to be super-hot outside. I put sunglasses on then headed to the beach while Julie and Grace were still sleeping. I sat down in the sand, with my head on my knees, looking at the ocean. I suddenly saw someone sitting next to me, with brown hair. The person had sunglasses on. We didn't say a word, but still didn't know who each other were. Suddenly, he tipped his sunglasses down, trying to figure out if it was me or not.

I saw those big, brown eyes and stormed away to the other side of the beach. I had nothing to say to that jerk face. I think he realized that it was me because he got up and walked over to me.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore." I said.

"You don't have to have a long conversation with me, all I want to know is why you have to be so bratty." Jack said.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THE BRAT? I'M SO DONE WITH YOU!"I screamed.

"Kim, wait," Jack said. Then he purposely grabbed my hand and pushed me into the water. I was soaked. AGAIN.

"JACK!" I screamed. Even better. Instead of apologizing like a normal person, he cracks up.

"Ha-ha! I got you!" He exclaimed, like a 5 year old. I decided to do the civilized thing and get out of the water, and push him in. Okay, maybe that wasn't the most civilized thing to do, but he deserved it. I didn't even care when I realized he had his IPhone 5 in his hand. I could care less.

"Ha-ha! I got you! Your IPhone 5 is destroyed!" I mimicked him. I walked up to him, glaring him down.

"Oh, and by the way, I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I HATE YOU TOO!" He screamed.

I stormed off back to my cabin, and he was right behind me the whole time. I stopped in my tracks.

"Okay, are you stalking me or what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"My cabin is around here. I have cabin number 14. Don't worry, I bet our cabins are far apart. I hope." He replied, harsh as ever.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! REALLY!" I yelled at the sky.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I thought we would have nice neighbors we could talk to! Our cabin is right next to yours. We are cabin number 13." I said while walking towards my cabin. I walked into my cabin and slammed the door in his face. He then turned around and walked away and slammed his cabin door.

I walked into the cabin, and Grace and Julie were sitting on the couch reading magazines. They stared at me then said at the same time, "Let me guess-Jack?"

I didn't get how they guessed that so easily until I looked down. I forgot that I was soaking wet. I just nodded and went to the bathroom to go change into dry clothes….again. Once I finished, we went to breakfast. I grabbed an egg sandwich to go, not wanting to run into Jack at all.

On my way out, I bumped into someone and started to fall backward, but I felt a strong pair of arms catch me. I was about to thank the person when I realized that it was Jack. I then glared at him, put my sunglasses on, and walked away.

After breakfast, we had to head to the beach for another meeting to get paired up with boys to show them around. Grace, Julie and I sat where we did before. Jack and Eddie sat next to us, and Jack was going to have to sit next to me until we glared at each other and Eddie got the message. I then sat next to Eddie for the meeting. John came out, and was on stage with a bowl of names.

"Hello everybody! Like I explained yesterday, all the girls will be paired up with boys so the girls can show the boys around for the next two weeks. We will have counselors around to make sure that you are with your partner for at least half of the day every day, or else you will be punished in some way. I will now read a girl's name off the list, and I will pick a boy out of this bowl to see who each of you will be paired up with."

I crossed my fingers, hoping I wouldn't be paired with some jerk.

"Okay, first off," John said, "Julie," he said looking at Julie, "you are with James Budlock. Will both of you please come up to the stage so you can see each other, then you may go with your partner." John said.

Julie went, met James who had chestnut colored hair and blue eyes, and they walked off.

"Next, Kim Crawford and…Jack Anderson." He said. My heart stopped. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. We met by the stage, and walked quickly away, me being farther ahead than him.

"Kim, wait," Jack said and grabbed my hand to stop me. I turned around.

"What? Are you going to somehow get me wet again?" I said, angry.

"You know what? Forget it. You are soo not worth trying to be friends with. I am done." Jack said.

"Good! Then I have an idea. How about we stay near each other but I never talk to you. How about that!" I said, still mad.

"Fine with me. Let's just go to the cafeteria and get lunch." He said.

"Whatever." I said and started leading again. We got into the cafeteria and we were the only ones there. Apparently no one was hungry like we were. I got another salad, and we just sat there. In silence. It was probably the most awkward lunch ever. I then got up, still mad, and walked away, not caring that I was leaving him there.

I ran back to the calming beach, and laid in a chair. I fell asleep in the chair for longer than I thought. Suddenly a counselor came out of nowhere and came towards me. I woke up because of the noise of her feet.

"Miss Crawford, I have noted that you haven't been with your partner Mr. Anderson for three hours. With the rule saying you have to be with your partner for at least 8 hours, you have only been with him for one. Unfortunately, if you want there not to be a punishment, you will have to spend the next seven hours with Jack. It is three o'clock, so you will have to tour Jack around until about 10:00 PM." The lady said and walked away. "Oh great," I thought.

I went to Jack's cabin to find him, and I found Grace, Julie, Jack and Eddie all in the room.

"Grace? Julie? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Eddie invited us over, since he is my partner. He also invited James, but he is sick so Julie got an excuse. Want to join us?" Grace asked me.

That's who her partner was! Jack and I left after we figured out we were partners, so I never heard who she got paired up with.

I agreed and joined in on the random games they were playing.

Pretty soon, we started playing would you rather. Grace and Julie wanted to play truth or dare, but apparently we were saving that for some other day. It was Grace's turn to ask someone, and she picked me. "Kim, would you rather be stuck in a room with Jack for a whole day, or be stuck with a hobo, an angry tiger, and a hungry bear for a day but you would probably be eaten by them?" She asked me.

"I would say the second one, but I'll be nice and say the first with Jack." I decided. Jack and I exchanged glares once again. After I said that, Eddie, Julie and Grace all exchanged looks, and I didn't get why until it was too late.

"Okay well, see you later!" The three of them said as they ran out the door and locked us in. There was no way out and it was only 4:20. This was going to be a loooong night.

Oh great.

**Hope you liked it! PLZ REVIEW! I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS SOMEONE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The good and the bad

Chapter 2: The good and the bad

**Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I would have updated earlier, but somehow the chapter got deleted on my computer :( But I'm back! OMG DID ANYONE SEE THE NEW KICKIN IT EPISODE LAST NIGHT! WHY DO THEY KEEP TAUNTING US! Not cool...but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

**KIM POV**

Oh, great. I'm going to be stuck with Jack for probably most of the night.

"They locked us in, right?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"NO!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, if we are going to have to be stuck in here, can you at least TRY to be nice for like one second?" Jack asked, sort of angrily. I sighed. He was trying to make peace, even though it would only be a few hours of peace, at least he was trying.

"Okay, deal. Just for now." I said.

"Thank you." He sighed and sat on the couch.

"What do you guys have to do in here, besides games?" I asked.

"I don't know…..Eddie brought his laptop…we could watch a movie on there?" Jack suggested hesitantly.

"Sure." I said, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

All Eddie had was horror movies. And just like in the movies, once he turned off the movie I was clinging onto Jack, scared out of my mind. It literally took me like an hour to calm down. That was awkward.

**JACK POV**

We decided to watch a really scary horror movie. Not even halfway through the movie, she clung to me, and it was obvious she was super freaked out. About three quarters of the way through the movie, she was even more scared and looked like she was going to cry.

I couldn't stand to see her like that, so I put her in my lap, turned off the movie, and whispered soothing words to her to calm her down. Her hair smelled like strawberries, and I couldn't help but enjoy the time she was there with me-not that I like her or anything….

Afterwards, we went back to sitting normally, with an awkward silence around us.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked. She pulled out her phone and groaned.

"Dinner is starting in five minutes and they still haven't unlocked the door." Kim said. I groaned. I was starving, and I hadn't had food in hours.

"Do you have any food in here?" Kim asked.

"Nope because Eddie took his backpack and we had all the food in there!" I mentally smacked myself in the head for being so stupid to allow them to lock us in here.

All the sudden we heard a click and the door swung open. Both Kim and I glared at the three people that had just opened the door.

**KIM POV**

"Did you really think it was smart to lock us in here?" I asked the three of them still glaring. Jack did the same. All three of them decided to walk further into the cabin and avoid us.

"Well, we thought about it and decided that we would allow you guys to come to dinner, which starts in two minutes by the way." Eddie said. Jack and I exchanged glances, and it was obvious we had the same plan.

"Hey Eddie, can I see your backpack with the food in it for a second?" Jack asked. Eddie handed it to him.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"No reason-see ya later!" Jack said as we both bolted out the door and slammed it shut. Jack looked through the backpack and found the key that Eddie had used to lock and unlock the door, and locked it. Perfect, they are stuck with no food and they will miss dinner. That's what they get for messing with us.

"Nice job!" I said while laughing. He smiled.

"Don't worry, we can unlock the door-in a couple hours." Jack said with a mischievous grin. We then walked to go to dinner.

Today they had pizza again or some weird green pasta. They only have two normal food options on the first and last day. I grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and decided to sit down.

Jack sat across from me while he ate his pepperoni pizza. While he was eating, his bangs got in his eyes. I couldn't help but stare. _Snap out of it, you don't like him,_ I thought. I snapped out of it and decided to start a conversation.

"So, how did you and Eddie meet?" I asked.

"Our parents are best friends, so we naturally became best friends as well. Boring story, I know. How did you meet Grace and Julie?" Jack asked me.

"A couple years ago there was a huge food fight that took place in this room. I was one of the three people that decided to start the food fight, because I was so angry. At first it was just the three of us, but then everyone joined in. We've been best friends ever since." I said, smiling at the memory. Jack started laughing. Man, his laugh is so cute, just like him….._Snap out of it girl! He's nothing but trouble!_

"So, is Grace single?" Jack asked. That question made me mad.

"Why do you want to know? Have you been using Julie and I this whole time so you can talk to Grace?" I said as I started to stand up. I took a plate of fries with ketchup all over from some random guy.

"No….I just wanted to know-"I didn't let Jack finish. I smeared the fries drowning in ketchup all over his face.

"I can't believe I trusted you" I said and sadly walked away. I'm so done with drama with Jack. I walked back to Jack's cabin and took a spare key that they had on the floor outside of the cabin. Idiots-not the girls but the guys. I unlocked the door, opened it, and ran back to the cabin.

I fell onto my bed and started crying. I can't believe I almost had feelings for that JERK. I never want to see his face again. Julie and Grace walked in, and instantly knew it involved that no good user.

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"Jack used you and I to get to Grace." I said still sniffling.

"Don't worry, I would never like him, plus he used you guys. That is like so uncool, it just disgusts me to even think about it. But one question-why are you crying about it? You hate him." Grace asked.

"I did, but then he turned out to be a good guy…..at least I thought. Now I never want to see him again." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you. Girls before guys." Julie said.

"Yep!" Grace said.

"Awww! You guys are the best!" I said and we hugged.

"Well, Grace and I are going to go get dinner because we are STARVING. See you in a little bit." Julie said as she and Grace left.

I decided I could go sulk at the beach. I grabbed my sunglasses and walked to the beach. For some reason I always seem to head here when I am upset. I put up my hood on my pink hoodie and took my shoes off so my  
feet could dig into the sand.

I sat down, staring at the waves with my head on my knees for at least an hour. The sun started to set, and tears were still running down my face. I was so sick of the drama. I took my phone out and started to listen to music, and suddenly a sad song started playing, and I literally chucked my phone. I didn't realize my strength until I realized I chucked it across half the beach. And someone caught it.

I made sure my hood covered all of my hair, and I walked over to the person that caught my phone.

"Is this yours?" The guy asked. It was Jack. I always have such luck when I am angry.

I put out my hand so he would give me the phone, and I thought he was until he reached for my sunglasses and pulled down my hood.

"Kim?" Jack asked.

And I ran. I didn't care if he had my phone or not, I ran as far away as I could from the beach, and from Jack. I didn't want to hear his lame excuses, I just didn't even want to waste my time on him. He started running after me. I'll admit he was fast, but he was way too far away to even be able to catch up. I ran so far that I ended up in the woods. Either Jack lost sight of me or he gave up. I was happy, until I realized where I was. I was in the woods, and I was lost. I decided that it was getting too dark to find my way back, so I would have to just stay overnight. I found a rock and just rested my head on it. It hadn't even been an hour, and I could already tell that I wasn't going to fall asleep on a rock. It was way too uncomfortable. I knew it wouldn't work. About ten minutes later, I was curled up in a ball and the temperature was majorly dropping.

I was still curled up in a ball when I felt something warm and strong pick me up. I knew that it was probably Jack but I didn't care. Then I started to wake up more. Jack. The last person on the planet that I would want to see. I purposely dropped my jacket so he would have to put me down to get it. I bolted. Pretty soon I knew where I was going. A couple minutes later I was back at the beach and I was exhausted. I got back to my cabin, but the door was locked. They must have been asleep.

I gave up on the whole getting back to my cabin idea and settled at the beach. It was even colder now that I wasn't running anymore, plus my hoodie was with Jack. How stupid am I? I just curled up again, but this time I could feel tears streaming down my face. I just wanted to be warm.

Pretty soon I felt warm arms around me, and I didn't run away. I was too exhausted to. I just pulled myself closer as he picked me up and started walking. I fell asleep instantly. I woke up, and I was in my bed. The guys must have found a spare key. I got up and got ready. I didn't feel like talking because I was really confused. Should I forgive him? I wasn't sure but I didn't want to think about it just yet.

After getting ready, Julie, Grace and I headed to breakfast. I still avoided any questions asked. I didn't want to tell them until I figured out if I wanted to talk to him. Once I got my food, I sat down across from Grace and Julie. I think they could tell that I didn't feel like talking yet.

I suddenly saw Eddie and Jack walking towards our table. I avoided eye contact with Jack, and just poked at my food, like I always do when I don't want to talk to him. The only problem was that once Eddie sat down on Julie and Grace's side of the table, there was only one seat that Jack could sit in, and it was next to me.

"Hey Kim, do you want to switch spots because I need to leave early and I can't see the clock well from here." Julie said, obviously making a lame excuse so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Don't worry, Eddie has his phone so you two don't have to switch spots." Jack said stubbornly. The table was silent for like five minutes, and all I was doing was poking at my food.

"I'm not that hungry anymore so I think I'm going to go." I said while I started to stand up.

"Kim can we go for a walk?" Jack asked.

"Fine." I said blankly.

Julie and Grace mouthed "good luck" to me. I sighed as I walked out the door and he followed.

"Okay, you owe me for yesterday, so I get to talk for at least one minute before you walk away. Agreed?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, sighing.

"Okay, I was asking about Grace for EDDIE, not me. So I was never using you or Julie to get to Grace, Eddie was just too scared to ask you himself. Do you forgive me now that you heard the actual story?" Jack asked me, looking desperate. Why is he so desperate for me to constantly forgive him.

"Fine I forgive you," I said as he sighed, "but I don't think that we should hang out anymore. I can't handle this constant drama. I came here to leave all the drama I deal with during the year, I don't need any more added on to it." I said sadly.

"What? I can't believe you. Haven't you realized why I have been running back to apologize every time? I just wanted to be friends! You know what? Forget it. I don't care if we have to suffer punishments, I am done. Forget the touring, I never want to see you again." He said coldly. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

"FINE! I HATE YOU!" I screamed in anger and sadness. And I ran. I realized that this was the first time he wouldn't be running after me.

"DON'T WORRY! I HATE YOU TOO!" He yelled as I was running back to my cabin, tears streaming down my cheeks. I was done with him.

I ran to my cabin and just put my face into my pillow and screamed. I cried for what seemed like hours, I was so frustrated.

I heard a knock at the door. I came to see John, the head of the camp at my door.

"Miss Crawford, Mister Anderson came to me saying he knew the camp inside and out and didn't need you anymore, and said that you had some….differences. Since I don't want you to be miserable at my camp, I am allowing an excuse for you and Jack. There are no punishments. Have a nice day!" John said as he was walking away.

"Thanks," I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom. Our cabin had a bathroom and a huge room because Julie's uncle was the founder of the camp. I walked into the bathroom and washed all of the smearing makeup off my face. I decided to not put any on. It would just smear again, anyway.

I avoided Grace and Julie because I didn't want to talk yet. Today they had canoeing, but I decided not to because I was too sad to.

I headed to a little secret garden that not many people have known about. I had gone there ever since Julie told me about it about six years ago. Only 10 people know that the garden even exists. I only went there if I knew that it was totally necessary to be alone.

I sat around the garden for about an hour. I started walking towards the shore that wasn't near the beach, but it was still connected to the beach. I heard a voice that sounded like Eddie's. I hid behind a bush and decided to eavesdrop.

"Dude, you need to lighten up." Eddie said to a guy that had really cute brown hair. Oh, wait. That was Jack, never mind.

"I would, but I'm too busy still being mad at KIM!" Jack said angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Eddie asked.

"Because you knew that since day one I wanted to be friends with her, but NO! She has to make things soooo complicated! What did I ever do?" He asked.

"Well, you kind of deserved it. You made a lot of things confusing and didn't explain, which made a lot of drama happen. Personally, I don't blame her." Eddie said.

"HA-" I said then covered my mouth, realizing I probably blew my cover.

"Whatever. I never want to see her again, end of story. I just have to move on with life." Jack said, apparently not hearing my loud noise.

I turned around and walked towards my cabin, planning on moving on with life, just like Jack. I walked into the cabin to find Grace and Julie sitting on the sofa, looking confused.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Jack and I hate each other , and we swore to never see each other again." I said, like it was nothing.

They just sat with their jaws dropped. I didn't see what the big deal was, but apparently it was huge for them. They just sat like that for several minutes.

"Well then you better leave the cabin pretty soon because the guys are coming over like in a minute." Grace said. I started to head towards the door when Eddie and Jack came walking in. I just glared at him, and we both left the cabin right away and walked opposite ways. I couldn't even be in the same room as him without wanting to throw up.

I was busy walking away from Jack when I accidentally ran straight into someone. Oh great. It was Grant. Grant was a guy from my school who has been in love with me for three years. I try to avoid him whenever I can.

"Hey Kim! I had NO idea you went to this camp! What a surprise!" Grant said while fake laughing.

"Yep," I said while fake smiling. Wow, desperate and a stalker. What a perfect combination…..NOT.

"I gotta go, but we should hang out later. What's your cabin number?" He asked.

"I'm in cabin # 214. See you later!" I said without skipping a beat and walking away. As I walked away, I was cracking up. Cabin 214 is covered in spider webs and has crocodiles in it. It has its own gate around it so people don't just decide to go see the crocodiles. People can still go inside it, but you have to be an idiot to enter it.

That was one thing that made me smile, after having such a bad day. But it will get better…..right?

**So that's chapter 2! Just a warning: Don't expect another chapter up until Saturday or Sunday...I gotta ton of homework...but yah!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spying and Lying

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update when I said I would! I got LOADED with tests! A random person said that all the drama in my story was unrealistic... I really actually liked that they said that because then I can explain it, so if you are reading this, THANK YOU! (I really don't mind constructive criticism) But the whole point of my story was to make it like something that wouldn't actually happen on the show! I wanted it to be unique! So if you are reading this, anonymous person, don't think I am mad-I'm actually glad because it meant that I didn't explain something clearly! Sorry for the super long author's note-here's tnew new chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin It.**

**KIM POV**

-Next Morning-

I woke up the next morning and got Grace and Julie up. Once we all got ready we headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once we sat down I realized something-this was one of the first meals that we weren't going to sit with the guys. Grace seemed a little bit sad about it-I'd have to talk to her about it later.

The guys entered the room, and I made sure not to make eye contact with Jack. Secretly inside I really missed him. It was too late though, and I let him go.

Once we finished breakfast, Grace Julie and I headed towards the beach. We were going to go swimming, and there was no one there. We were just about to go into the water when Grace's phone went off.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later." Grace said. What was she keeping from us? I had two options. I could question her later, or be nosy and secretly follow her.

She ended up walking in the woods, so I decided to follow her and hide in a bush. Little did I know someone else had the exact same idea I had. And it was someone I was planning on never talking to again.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"What does it look like? I'm spying on Eddie! He's been acting strange lately." Jack said.

"That's the same with Grace! She keeps-…" Jack put his hand over my mouth…..dang, does he always smell good? I then realized that Grace and Eddie were talking.

"Hey, I missed you!" Grace said to Eddie. They then hugged and went on saying all this stupid mushy talk. It was obvious they were secretly together.

Jack and I looked at each other and slowly walked away to the beach. We stopped at the sand and sat down next to each other. I knew I should just apologize, because deep down I knew I missed him.

"Listen, I'm sorry-…" we both said at the same time then smiled. He's sooo cute-_snap out of it!_

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do, and I'm sorry too." I said. We smiled at each other and stood up.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure. See you in like an hour." Jack said. I walked away with a smile on my face.

**JACK POV**

Eddie suddenly snuck out this morning, hoping that I wasn't up. I knew something was going on. I followed him into the woods, and hid behind a bush. Suddenly, I saw a blonde doing the same.

It turns out that secretly Eddie and Grace were together….I can't believe he didn't tell me! Just because Kim and I aren't exactly talking to each other anymore-which I am still sort of sad about-doesn't mean he couldn't tell me! I'd have to deal with him later.

After listening to some of their mushy talk, I looked at Kim and we quietly left without them noticing. We headed towards the beach. We sat down, and I realized that I should apologize. I really wanted to be friends with her, no matter how stubborn she is. We both apologized, and we became friends again. She had to go, but we were going to meet up later.

I headed back to my cabin, and Eddie came back shortly after. I decided to have a little fun first before I told him I knew about Grace and him.

"So Eddie, where were you this morning?" I asked him.

"I….uh….went down to one of the…..uh…..assistant's rooms to ask her a question when…..a cake blew up in my face! I had to stay there really long because they weren't sure if they got all the cake out of my eyes. I couldn't see for like half an hour!" Eddie said, clearly lying. I started cracking up. Eddie looked at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't help it. It was hilarious!

"Dude, I knew you were with Grace. Kim and I caught you. I just wanted to see how big of a lie you would make up, but that one was PRICELESS!" Jack said while cracking up even more. After about 10 minutes, I was back to normal.

"Wait a minute-you were with KIM? I thought you two were still mad at each other?" Eddie asked.

"We were, until afterwards. We apologized, and now we are friends. For good, and nothing bad will change that. I got to go, I'm meeting Kim in a little bit, and I'll see you later." I said while I headed out the door.

**KIM POV**

I went back to my cabin and changed my clothes. I put on a pink and white striped tank with white short shorts and a cute big brown belt. I came back from the bathroom, and Grace came into the cabin.

"Kim, I need to tell you something." Grace said.

"What, that you and Eddie are together? Jack and I caught you today and before you say anything no I'm not mad and yes Jack and I are friends. And nothing dramatic is going to change that this time." I said, smiling.

"Well, you answered all my questions! And oooh! Do you like him?" Grace asked, grinning.

"No, and I have to go. I'm meeting up with him in like 10 minutes so bye!" I said, trying to avoid all of Grace's questions.

"We will continue this conversation later!" Grace yelled as I left. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. I saw Jack leaving his cabin at the same time too. I walked over towards him.

"Grace was about to tell me when I beat her to it. Did you tell Eddie you knew?" I asked Jack.

"I asked Eddie where he was, and he made the dumbest excuse. He said that one of the assistant's cakes blew up in his face, and that they spent like two hours getting the cake out of his eyes. It was hilarious!" Jack said while laughing. That did sound pretty funny!

I started laughing after Jack told me the details of what Eddie said when I saw an annoying face coming towards me….GRANT. I tensed up, and I think Jack could tell.

"Oh my gosh! Kim! I had no idea you'd be heading to go get lunch! What a coincidence!" Grant said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Grant." I said with fake enthusiasm, but it was obvious it was fake.

"I went to your cabin, but when I went there some crocodiles chased me! What's up with your cabin?" Grant asked. Jack looked at me strangely.

"Nothing's wrong with it, that's just how my cabin is. Cabin #214 is special, and we always request that cabin. The crocodiles are fake and are really friendly, especially if you rub meat on you so you smell like meat." I said simply, trying not to crack up. Jack finally understood and almost started cracking up. Even Jack knew about cabin 214, no one even tries staying in that cabin anymore. People say it's haunted. Grant can be a total idiot sometimes.

"Wait Kim!" Grant said as he grabbed my shoulder. I rolled my eyes for the second time since he started talking, and I turned around.

"How about you and I get lunch together…..alone?" Grant asked, obviously saying alone so Jack would go away.

"Sorry, I already promised Jack." I said, and Jack smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What about dinner?" Grant asked.

"Sorry, having dinner with the girls." I said, getting annoyed.

"What about tomorrow?" Grant asked, desperately. I was about to say something when Jack cut in.

"She's not interested." Jack said with an angry tone. 'Is Jack defending me?' I wondered.

"How would you know? You're not her boyfriend, she is single, and we are going to get lunch, unless magically she gets a boyfriend…which will be me." Grant said as he grabbed my arm painfully and pulled me towards the cafeteria. I'd rather stay in cabin 214 than go to lunch with him.

I saw a hand tap his shoulder, and Grant turned around which was a big mistake. Jack punched him in the face. Grant fell onto the ground in pain. Jack pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I was about to question him when he gave me a look that said-play along and he will go away- so I didn't say anything. Plus, I actually sort of enjoyed it…_STOP IT! GET OUT OF HIS GRIP! YOU'RE ENJOYING IT TOO MUCH! _I was sick of arguing with myself so I ignored it and stayed there.

"She does have a boyfriend. I'm her YOU BETTER LEAVE THIS CAMP AND NEVER COME BACK!" Jack said, now growling. I knew he was just faking as my boyfriend, but I couldn't help but enjoy it and smile, knowing he was protecting me.

Grant ran away and I stayed in Jack's arms, watching Grant quickly grab his stuff and leaving the camp for good. The best part-he never once looked back.

I hugged Jack. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Thanks Jack." I said while we were hugging. He smelled soo good. I wasn't even going to deny it.

"No problem. Now let's get something to eat." Jack said. We headed into the cafeteria. The choices were salad or some weird bright orange meat…..I went with the salad, and Jack did the same. We sat down at a little table.

"So, I know Grant was annoying, but why were you avoiding him? Was it because he was annoying or was there another reason?" Jack asked. I sighed.

"Shockingly, he used to be my boyfriend. Then he cheated on me, and he has been annoying in trying to get me back ever since. I don't want him back at all, but he still never gives up. That was like the first time he backed down." I said. I started eating my salad, trying to keep Grant out of my mind.

"Wow, sounds like a jerk." Jack said.

"He was." I said. We talked about stupid topics for the rest of the time, then we headed back to our cabins.

"Thanks Jack. For everything." I said, hugging him one last time. He hugged me back, and we stayed like that for at least five minutes. Something was pulling me towards him, and I couldn't pull away. We finally pulled away when Julie swung the door of our cabin open and pulled us inside…I hope she didn't see that.

"We are all watching a movie on Eddie's laptop! Want to join us?" Julie asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said, and Jack nodded his head.

Of course it was another horror movie. I sat on the floor next to Julie, and there was Grace and Eddie behind me, and Jack directly behind me. It was halfway through and I was terrified. Before I could even register what was happening, Jack put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I stayed there, still terrified, but I felt safe in his arms. Grace turned to me and raised her eyebrows, and I glared at her, signaling not to say anything. I ended up really enjoying the movie…once I calmed down.

Once the movie ended, the guys went back to their cabin. Grace locked the door and turned around.

"Yeah, you DON'T like Jack. If you didn't like Jack, you would have gotten out of his lap. Face it Kim, you like him and he OBVIOUSLY likes you. Plus, we totally saw that 10 minute hug before Julie pulled you guys inside. You are sooo busted!" Grace says. I roll my eyes.

"If I ever like Jack, I will tell you, but I DON'T right now…got it?" I said.

"Fine…..for now!" Grace said.

We headed to the cafeteria for dinner. Hopefully not all their meat was neon color… Luckily today, they had chicken sandwiches or something that looked like cabbage mush. Everyone obviously went for the sandwich. We sat at a huge table, and I sat next to Grace. Jack sat next to me, and Grace nudged me. I ignored her and started eating my sandwich.

"James-my old partner, is feeling better so he is going to eat with us." Julie said. Jack looked at me.

"Oh yeah, we need to tell John that we need to un-cancel being partners." Jack said.

"I forgot about that! We can go once we are done eating." I said. We finished eating, and Jack and I left the cafeteria while the others were still eating.

"I know we already talked about this, but when did you catch Grant cheating?" Jack asked.

"A month ago today. The girls don't even know about him, and I honestly don't want to tell them, so don't tell them about the…..incident. But yeah, it was exactly a month ago." I said.

"Are you ever going to tell them Kimmy?" Jack asked.

"I don't know..mayb-…" I stopped and realized what he said. I glared at him.

"Never call me that!" I said.

"Never call you what Kimmy?" Jack teased. We were by the beach, so I pushed him in the water.

"That's what you get Jacky!" I said. I started laughing, and as I tuned around, he came from behind me, grabbed my waist and pulled me in. He started laughing, and pretty soon we had a splash fight. He picked me up, twirled around and dropped me in the water.

"Kim, we need to talk to you ASAP!" Grace yelled from the beach. I looked at Jack.

"See you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow." He said. I got out of the water and walked up to Grace. She gave me a questioning look, and I just ignored it. Once we walked back, Grace closed the door and slammed it.

"Now I know I'm not the only one who hasn't been totally honest! Everyone is talking about how some guy named Grant was trying to take you, but Jack punched him in the face and Grant-or whoever he is left! Is that true?" Grace asked.

"Yes," I sighed and explained everything. They told me that everything was going to be okay now that he was gone.

"If we are all being honest, I broke up with Milton today. He kept insulting me, and kept telling me that I needed to keep changing…..and I thought he loved me for who I was! But now I realized he didn't." Julie said sadly. We all comforted her, and spent the rest of the night talking.

-NEXT MORNING-

I got up to Grace and Julie screaming with excitement. I didn't understand why, until they threw a flyer in my face. I read it, and apparently we are having a dance in three days!

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM SOO EXCITED!" Grace exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say! The dance is in three days! You obviously will hang out with Eddie, Kim will hang out with Jack, and I will be stuck by myself!" Julie said sadly. I hugged her.

"No, I'll make sure to hang out with you too! Plus, maybe James will keep you company!" I said. Julie slapped me.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for adding the James part!" Julie said. We all got ready, and went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. They had pancakes, or some weird red mush. I don't think I have to say which one I picked. We sat down, and the boys sat with us. Jack sat next to me, Grace was next to Eddie, and Julie sat with James. Julie still looked sad, and she was just poking at her pancakes. Jack gave me a questioning look, and I mouthed, 'Tell you later.' He nodded and we decided to break the awkward silence.

"So did you guys see the flier for the dance?" Grace asked the guys.

"Yeah, but why would they only tell us now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but do we need dates?" Grace asked.

"If they are only telling us now, I don't think we need to." Jack said. I nodded, agreeing with Jack. John suddenly was in the cafeteria with a microphone.

"Hello campers! I know you have all heard about the dance! To make things clear, you may have dates! You don't need one but it would be great if you did! Carry on!" John said.

Suddenly, a guy with brown hair and green eyes came up to me while I was still at my table. Oh yeah, his name was Jonas-or something like that.

"Kim, will you go to the dance with me?" Jonas asked, holding a rose. Jack tensed up, and I didn't get why. I looked at Jack, then looked back at Jonas.

"I'd love to, but….." I said, but I couldn't think of an excuse! Luckily, Jack threw his arm around me.

"She's already going with me." Jack said, looking at me and smiling. I smiled back.

"Sorry Jonas." I said as he walked away. Once I couldn't see him anymore I high-fived Jack.

"Thank you for the excuse! I was afraid I wouldn't think of one soon enough!" I said.

"I'm confused. Are you really going together or not?" Grace asked.

"We're not, he just said that as an excuse." I said.

"If Jonas sees us, we might have to pretend." Jack said. I nodded. It suddenly hit me- his arm was still around me. I left it there, not wanting to make an awkward moment.

"Julie, are you going to find a date to the dance?" I asked Julie.

"No, I'm just going to sit at the dance doing nothing! If I did do something and Milton was there, he'd probably make me change it anyway!" Julie said while moping. Jack really wanted to know what was up with Julie, so I mouthed _breakup_ to him.

"So Kim, are you going to have a date to the dance?" Grace asked.

"Probably not. Plus, if Jonas caught me with another guy, he'd probably explode at me." Kim said. Someone tapped my shoulder and put roses in front of me-someone I didn't expect….and I wanted to scream.

**That's Chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pranks and Popcorn

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I will try to update on weekends, but I am constantly having a ton of homework and studying to do :/ But I'm done being negative! Thanks so much for everyone reviewing! You all rock! I loved the season finale of Kickin It! It was soo good! Plus I loved all the KICK moments ;) I know that was a while ago but I still was shocked and happy! :) Whoa sorry I got off topic...Here's the new chapter! **

**KIM POV**

It was Grant. He's back. I wanted to scream so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I knew Jack could sense it because he grabbed my hand. I glared at Grant the whole time.

"Hey Kim, I heard about the dance. You're going with me." He said cockily. I got up, and glared at him even harder.

"LISTEN UP GRANT. IM NOT GOING TO THE DANCE WITH YOU, WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER **(AN: I couldn't help it! I just heard that song on the radio!)**, I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND GO AWAY!"I yelled. I started to cry. Jack pulled me into him and I had my face in his chest.

"Grant, why aren't you getting the message? Kim doesn't want you back, and you are making her miserable just being here. Please, just leave and stop following her!" Jack said, while I was still crying on him.

"No, Kim secretly wants me back. I know it." Grant said. Jack's grip on me tightened. I didn't even realize that Julie left, but she came back with John. She whispered something in John's ear, and suddenly security guards came and kicked Grant out of the camp. For good. I hugged Jack for so long with tears still streaming down my face.

"Don't worry about him Kim-he's gone for good now." Jack whispered to me. I started to calm down and stop crying, but I stayed in Jacks arms for a little longer. Once I was totally calm, I let go of Jack. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Thanks Jack." I said.

"No problem." Jack said. We were staring at each other, smiling. I bit my lip.

"When will you two admit your feelings for each other?" Grace asked, while groaning. She totally ruined the moment!

"We don't like each other-we are just really good friends!" I said, glaring at her. Jack nodded, also glaring. John came back, after making sure Grant left.

"Hello everyone, I was just notified that tomorrow is a free day. For new people, a free day is a day where everybody goes on a bus, and you go back into town for a day! You can do whatever you want on Wednesday-go shopping, go visit someone-whatever! You have to be back by 8:00 sharp. No excuses! Have a nice day!" John said. Grace, Julie and I got really excited. James, Eddie and Jack just rolled their eyes. They didn't realize how rare this was. This only happened every other summer.

The rest of the day was pretty average, until dinner. We were all eating when John came out again.

"Hello everyone! I was just informed that tonight is movie night! All the girls will go to Pine Hall to watch their movies! All the guys will go to Brown Hall to watch theirs! Enjoy!" John said as he walked off. Jack turned to me.

"What's movie night?" Jack asked me.

"Basically, for us, all the girls meet up in the huge room in our pajamas, and we all watch movies together! There are also a ton of snacks and other stuff! You also sleep there, so if you get tired of watching movies, then you play games or just socialize!" I said.

"Wow, the guy one should be interesting!" Jack said. I smiled.

"Yep!" I said.

"Well, we have to go get prepared for the girl's movie night!" Grace exclaimed while pulling me away. I smiled at Jack and mouthed, "Bye". He smiled and mouthed the same. Once I turned around, I questioned Grace.

"It doesn't start for another two hours. Why would we get ready this early? And you didn't even grab Julie!" I said. Grace rolled her eyes.

"We aren't getting ready already! I just need to ask you something. Do you think that Julie likes James, and James likes Julie?" Grace asked me. I looked back into the cafeteria. Julie was in a deep conversation with James, and she was smiling the most that I had ever seen her smile! It was unusual! And James looked the same!

"I'll go ask Jack about it and you go ask Eddie, but I think that Julie definitely likes him." I said, as I started heading back into the cafeteria. I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him outside. He looked at me strangely, and I decided to ignore his look.

"Do James and Julie like each other? Because I haven't seen Julie look that happy since she and Milton first got together!" I said. Jack thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, the past few days he has been overly happy whenever he sees Julie!" Jack said.

"That's the same with Julie! She has been so happy the past few days, and you know she's been crushed since her breakup with Milton!" I exclaimed.

"Should we get them together?" Jack asked, with a smile on his face.

"Sure! We'll start tomorrow, but we better make the plan today!" I said. We whispered our ideas, and then came up with an awesome idea. I can't wait until tomorrow.

"Should we let Eddie and Grace in on our plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He said. We said bye and walked back to our cabins. Grace had already beaten me there.

"Is Julie here?" I asked.

"Nope, she's still in the cafeteria." Grace said.

"Okay good, because Jack and I made a plan to get the two together." I said. I explained the plan to Grace. She smiled after I explained it all to her.

"Cool! Does Eddie know?" She asked me.

"Jack is going to tell him right now." I said.

"Okay! We better start getting ready for movie night!" Grace said. Right after she said that, Julie came in, and she looked zoned out.

"How was talking to James?' I asked her. She smiled.

"It was good, he's way cooler than Milton." Julie said while smiling, still in a zone.

"Do you like him?" Grace asked Julie. At first she smiled, but then she started to realize what we just said.

"WHAT? NO! NOT AT ALL!" Julie said while blushing.

"Sure…" Grace and I said at the same time sarcastically. We both smiled.

"Let's get ready for movie night!" Julie said, changing the subject. We all threw our pajamas on and headed for Pine Hall. We entered the building, and music was blaring and people were dancing. We joined everyone, and pretty soon everyone was wiped out. We all sat on beanbag chairs as we were watching movies. We watched three movies, but then we got bored. So we resulted in socializing. Donna Tobin came up to me. I didn't hate Donna; we just weren't that good of friends. She was okay, but not my best friend.

"So Kim, do you like that cute brown haired guy, Zack?" Donna asked me.

"His name is Jack, and we are JUST friends." I said. Donna started laughing.

"Suuure. You guys are "just friends." You guys are constantly hugging. You can't deny it. Plus, someone put your big 10 minute hug on the internet. You are sooo busted." Donna said while still laughing. I turned around and glared at Julie. She pointed to Grace, who pointed at herself and started laughing. Grace was DEFINITELY going to pay for that later. I decide to roll my eyes.

"We are just friends. Plus I bet he likes someone back from where he lives. I've never seen him before until now, so it's not like we even live in the same city. People come from all over the state to come to this camp. He could live anywhere." I said, satisfied with my answer. Donna decided to let it go. Suddenly Donna took Grace and Julie by their arms and pulled them outside. I rolled my eyes and started talking to random people I didn't really know. I'd have to ask Julie and Grace about what Donna said later.

**GRACE POV**

Donna pulled us outside, but I knew why. Once we got outside, Donna let go of us.

"You guys do know that Kim totally loves Jack, right?" Donna asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No duh! Obviously they are both in love with each other!" I said.

"So, what's the plan? I wanna be in on your plan!" Donna said. I thought about it, but couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know. We don't really have a plan right now." I said. Donna groaned.

"No plan? Don't you guys always have a plan?" Donna asked.

"Not always. It normally just comes to Grace, and I help perfect the plan." Julie said.

"Well, I happen to have a few ideas." Donna said. She whispered her ideas, and I agreed with the plan. Julie didn't seem so excited about it. Donna went back in the room, and I stayed back with Julie.

"Why don't you seem excited about the plan?" I asked Julie. She sighed.

"I don't know. It's just that whenever we match people up, it seems like it's a good thing. It normally is, but Kim and Jack are different. I think we should let Kim and Jack figure it out on their own. I know they're meant to be and everything, but it doesn't feel right to basically force them together. They are such great friends, and if we basically force them to get together, and they break up, I would feel awful. I think we should just let them figure it out." Julie said. I thought about it, and then nodded my head.

"Fine, but if they aren't together by the last week of camp, then we might just have to." I said. Julie smiled and nodded.

"Trust me, they will get together in the next few weeks. I know it." Julie said. We smiled and walked back into the room. I decided to back off on Jack and Kim, but James and Julie were a different story. They weren't as close as Jack and Kim were-they were flirtier than friends. We were still getting Julie and James together.

**KIM POV**

Donna came back in alone. She was grinning like someone who just got a jackpot at a casino. I had a feeling they made a plan, but I wasn't interested. I sorta-did like Jack, but I wouldn't want to ruin our new great friendship. Plus, it wouldn't work out because of him probably living in another city. I decided that a few hours ago.

Julie and Grace just came back in, and they looked normal. I gave them a questioning look, and they mouthed 'later.' I decided to let it go. I zoned out when someone threw a pillow at me.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Grace screamed. Everyone picked up their pillows and started attacking people. Grace Julie and I were all attacking each other. The pillow fight went on for about an hour, and everyone fell over laughing. We watched a couple more movies, and went to bed at about three in the morning. I fell asleep, feeling much happier than before.

**JACK POV**

Once Kim left, we did basically nothing until the whole stupid movie night thing started. I was hoping they would make the whole thing different for the guys, because guys don't decide to "socialize" with their friends. We walked into the room, and luckily they had video games, air hockey tables, and foosball tables. It was going to be a fun night. We watched about 7 movies when a guy named Mike stood up and turned the T.V. off. Everyone complained.

"How about instead of being boring and watching more movies, how about we go prank the girls?" Mike asked. Everyone nodded. It was about four, and most girls go to bed at about three in the morning. We strategized, and got water guns and water balloons. Everyone knew what hall they were staying in, so we went and snuck in. All the girls were asleep.

"CHARGE!" Mike yelled. Some girls woke up, but they couldn't register what was happening. The others were still sleeping. I spotted Kim and started heading towards her. I turned around for less than a minute, and when I turned back around, she had picked up a water gun and sprayed it all over my face. She was laughing so hard. I squirted her back, and we were having a water fight. Unlike the other girls, Kim didn't mind the prank. Almost all the girls were screaming and angry. Then, they joined Kim and the few other girls who were fighting back. Everyone was having a big water fight. About twenty minutes later, we all ended up outside. The major water battle continued, and the counselors all joined in. Where did they come from?

I wasn't paying attention when Kim jumped on me. She threw about four water balloons on my head and ran away. I ran after her, and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. We were laughing so hard. I let her down and grabbed her arms so she couldn't run away. Then I called Eddie over, and she got soaked by Eddie. It was hilarious.

The fight went on for about another hour, but then everyone got exhausted. We all fell asleep outside. I was near Eddie and James. Grace was next to James, and Kim was in between Grace and Julie. I couldn't help but wish that Kim was near me. But it would never work. Once the summer is over, we won't see each other for another year. There is no way we live in the same city. I know people come from all over to come to this camp. I thought about it yesterday, and I knew I was right. By the time we come back next year, she will already have another boyfriend. Hopefully not Grant. I sighed and stared at the stars.

"Do you think Julie likes me?" James asked me. I shrugged.

"You should find out tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Are you and Kim going to get together?" James asked me. I smiled and sighed.

"It would never work. We wouldn't see each other for a whole year. A lot can change in a year. By next year I guarantee she will have another boyfriend, and it won't be me." I whispered, frowning.

"Eddie and Grace are together." James said.

"Yeah, but somehow they would make it work. Kim is different. She is beautiful. Millions of guys would try to get her to be their girlfriend by the second day of school. I just don't think it will work. We are just friends, and I want it to stay that way." I said to James.

"So should I still ask Julie?" James asked me.

"Whatever you want to do. My situation is way different than yours." I said to James. As I said that, Eddie turned and joined in on our conversation.

"I asked Grace what school she goes to, and I am going to the same school as her!" Eddie said. I sighed.

"See! I told you they would somehow make it work. I have no chance, unless magically Kim switches to Grace's school. She told me a couple days ago that Grace and Julie go to one school, and Kim goes to a school in a different city. Plus, I still don't know if I like-like her." I whispered.

"You need to figure it out man." Eddie said, then turned back around and went to sleep. I got up and walked away from where everyone was sleeping. I walked to the beach and sat down by the shore and watched the waves. I did need to decide. I never had been so confused. I thought about it, and I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want to get hurt by her. I decided to just stay friends. It was for the best. Once I made my decision, I turned around and James was sitting down beside me.

"Have you made your decision?" James asked me. I nodded.

"I think because we don't live in the same city Kim and I should just stay friends." I said. James shrugged.

"You could do a long-distance relationship." James said. I laughed.

"Dude, those never work." I said. He shrugged and I walked away back to where everyone else was. I sat next to Eddie, and looked back at the stars. It would never work…or would it?

**That's the chapter! Grant got kicked out of the camp for good! Oh no...NOT! REVIEW FOR THE LUV OF KICK! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Going to Town

**Hey guys! I decided to update again! I won't update again until the weekend because of school :( But if I have time I will try to! It's starting to get hard to find time to write chapters, but I won't abandon this story! And i promise I won't forget about the story and not update for like three months! I promise to update whenever I can! Yeah! So here's the newchapter! ENJOY! :P**

**Oh yeah! I 4got the disclaimer last chapter but basically I own nothing!**

**KIM POV**

I woke up the next morning, and everyone else was still sleeping. I checked my phone, and it said 7:00. I got up, still wet, and walked back to my cabin. I took a shower, put my makeup on, and threw my hair into a ponytail. Once I finished, I read some magazines until Julie and Grace finished getting ready.

"Why didn't you wake us up when you got up?" Grace asked me.

"Because I got up at seven and I knew they would wake you guys up 10 minutes later, so I decided to let you sleep for 10 extra minutes.

"We could've used those 10 extra minutes to make ourselves look even prettier! Because some of us NEED to look extra pretty today." Grace said, while looking at Julie. I rolled my eyes. She totally gave it away. Julie had a questioning look on her face, but decided not to ask. Once we finished getting ready, we headed for the bus 15 minutes early. Jack, Eddie and James were right behind us. When we got on the bus, Grace and Eddie sat together. I was planning on sitting next to Julie, when Jack pulled me down next to him.

"What?" I asked, confused. I wanted to sit next to Julie, but I guess I wasn't anymore. James walked up to us.

"Hey, sorry but I'm sitting next to Kim. There's an open seat next to Julie though." Jack said. James smiled, nodded and sat next to Julie. I turned back to Jack.

"Ohhh! Now I get it!" I exclaimed. Jack nodded.

"Why not give them extra time to spend with each other?" He said while smiling and looking at them. I looked back, and it was obvious that Julie and James were meant to be.

"So how are we going to get them alone today?" I asked Jack. He thought about it.

"Okay, we will give you guys about two hours to go shopping or whatever you want to do. We probably will get to town at about 9:30 since it's an hour and a half ride, so we can meet back at 11:30 to get some lunch. After lunch, we split up into groups of two. Then, we can go from there." Jack said. I nodded.

"Okay. Who are the groups going to be?" I asked Jack.

"Well, I think we will have to go together, and Eddie and Grace will have to go together. If you and Grace went together, it would either be too obvious, or she would just join you guys. The same would happen with James. If you go with me and Grace goes with Eddie, the two of them will have no choice but to hang out with each other." Jack said, satisfied with his answer. I agreed to his plan. The bus then drove away from the camp. Jack and I talked for a little bit, but I was still tired from last night and I fell asleep.

Someone started yelling once we got there, so I woke up. I never sleep the whole ride because it's normally so uncomfortable. That was really unusual for me to sleep through it all. I still had my eyes closed, but I had my head leaning on something, and I felt really warm. I opened my eyes and realized that I had my head on Jack's shoulder, and Jack had his head on my head. He also had his arms around me. I actually didn't want to move, because I felt really comfortable. I was enjoying it until Eddie ruined the moment.

"YO JACK WAKE UP!" Eddie yelled in Jack's ear. Jack opened his eyes, and it took him a minute to realize where he was, and then he instantly moved his arms and his head.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"It's cool." I said. Luckily, we were able to get off the bus right then, or else it would've been awkward. The six of us got off the bus, and we stopped at the sidewalk.

"We will meet back here by the restaurant at 11:30. Everyone got that?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded, and the girls and guys went their separate ways.

"So, how was sitting next to James?" I asked Julie. She rolled her eyes.

"It was good. How was cuddling with Jack?" Julie asked, grinning.

"Pfft. I wasn't cuddling with him. He just had his arm around me." I said. Right then, Grace pulled out her phone and showed me a video. My jaw dropped. We were cuddling. I must have totally missed it. That was embarrassing.

"Please don't show that video to Eddie or Jack!" I begged Julie.

"Too late. Eddie made me send it to him and he was going to show Jack." Grace said while laughing.

"I AM GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at me. I totally forgot we were in town. Oops.

"Let's go shopping now!" Grace said while she grabbed my arm. Julie followed. We went into some expensive dress store. I didn't know how formal this dance was going to be, but if people were going to have dates, I guess dresses were implied. I was searching the racks searching for the perfect dress. I finally saw it. It was a beautiful light pink dress with thin straps. I knew I had to have the dress, but it was waaaay to expensive. I sighed and put it back.

"Why don't you get that dress?" Grace asked me.

"Unless I want to pay $500 for it, I don't think I will." I said.

"We are in here for a reason! To find an expensive dress and buy it! I'll buy the dress for you. It'll be your early birthday gift. And if you get some cute shoes, that will be your early Christmas gift!" Grace said.

"Are you sure? That will be like $700 for just paying for me!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You do know my dad gave me 10 grand for spending at camp, right?" Grace asked.

"Well then, I better go get some shoes!" I said excitedly.

"Then we can go spend the rest on accessories!" Grace said.

"I'll pass on the accessories. This is more than enough." I said.

"Fine, but you're missing out!" Grace said. After about 15 more minutes, Grace found the perfect dress for her. It was blue and had jewels on it, and stopped right above her knees. It was totally something Grace would wear. Julie found her dress shortly after. It was green with flowers on it, and it also stopped right above her knees. Once we finished, we went to the jewelry store so Grace could get some necklace she wanted. I didn't really know what she bought because I was too busy with my phone to notice. I REALLY wanted to get out of the store. About an hour passed, and she finally found the necklace she wanted. It was just about time to meet the guys so we decided to head to the restaurant. Once we got there, the guys came shortly after. I saw Jack and smiled. He smiled back.

"So, can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Eddie said. We all laughed and went inside. It was a table with six chairs-3 on each side, so on one side there were Grace, Eddie and Jack, and on the other side was Julie, James and I. I sat across from Jack. I secretly wanted to sit next to Jack, but I decided to let it go. All the girls got salad, and all the guys got pizza. We were just finishing our food when some blonde girl came up to Jack flirtatiously, and gave a flirty smile and gave Jack a piece of paper with her number on it. I was secretly jealous, and I was hoping it wouldn't show on my face. Once Jack picked up the piece of paper he looked at it, smirked, and ripped the paper to shreds. The girl saw him rip the piece of paper up from the corner of her eye, huffed, and walked out of the restaurant. As soon as she walked out, we all cracked up.

"The look on her face was priceless!" James said while laughing.

" I know, right!" Julie said, and then turned to James. They suddenly got lost in each other's eyes. Eddie then ruined the moment by getting up.

"Can we go now, or are you two going to spend all day staring at each other?" Eddie asked. I rolled my eyes. Grace gave me a look that said, 'I am soo getting him for that later!' Julie and James snapped out of it, turned and blushed. We all got up, and left the restaurant. Once we got outside, Julie decided to break the silence.

"So, what are we doing now?" Julie asked.

"Well, Grace and I are going to a movie, and then doing something else. See you guys later!" Eddie said while they started walking off together. Julie looked at me.

"What are the four of us doing then?" Julie asked. I looked at Jack.

"Well, Kim and I were going to go do a few things together. Maybe you and James could do something?" Jack said as we started walking away. We started to run to make sure they wouldn't follow us.

"I wonder if they know the real reason we are all splitting up…." I said once we stopped running. He smiled.

"Knowing James, I doubt he would know what is going on. I don't know about Julie. So what do you want to do?" Jack asked me.

"I don't care. We could just walk around until we find something because I have no idea what is in this town or what to do here." I said. He smiled.

"Sure. We'll find something at some point." Jack said. I nodded. We started walking when I heard heels behind us.

"OMG! JACKY POO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!" Some girl with a fake tan and bleach blonde hair said. Jack rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Hi Natasha." Jack said. So her name was Natasha…interesting.

"OMG WE LIKE TOTES NEED TO LIKE GO ON A DATE RIGHT NOW TO CATCH UP! I HAVE MISSED MY BOYFRIEND!" Natasha said. My eyes got wide. Did he have a girlfriend and he didn't tell me? I was kind of hurt that he wouldn't tell me after all this time.

"For the last time I am NOT your boyfriend and I never will be!" Jack exclaimed. Natasha gasped.

"What about that time we went to dinner together?" Natasha asked.

"I saw you at the restaurant and you decided to sit next to me. I wasn't going to kick you out of your seat!" Jack exclaimed. I just stood there, not knowing what was totally going on.

"What about when you danced with me at the dance?" She asked.

"Josh paid me to so he wouldn't have to dance with you!" Jack said. She looked hurt.

"You can't deny the time we kissed." She said.

"We were playing truth or dare in a big group. I couldn't say no. Plus, it only lasted a second." Jack said.

"What about when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"It was a joke. Plus, we never actually went out." Jack said. Natasha slapped his face and walked away. I looked at Jack in shock. How could he do all that to her?

"How could you hurt her like that? Is that how you treat all girls?" I asked Jack. I was hurt that he would treat a girl that way.

"I hurt her like that because she hurt Eddie. She cheated on him with three other people. I don't even want to be near her if she hurt one of my friends." He said. I smiled.

"That's actually really sweet. Plus that girl was so fake. It was obvious her tan was fake and she got her hair bleached." I said. Jack started laughing.

"Of course you would notice that." Jack said. We started laughing.

"What are we going to do now because walking around hasn't been very lucky so far." I said. He shrugged.

"We could go see that new action movie that just started playing a couple days ago." Jack suggested.

"It's not a horror movie though, right? Because I am SICK of horror movies!" I said. He smiled.

"No, it's not a horror movie." He said. We headed for the movie theater. Once we got there, Jack got popcorn and I got some soda. We sat down as we watched the movie. Halfway through the movie, Natasha came in, so Jack put his arm around me. I decided to leave it there for the whole movie, just in case Natasha was going to be staring at us, who I was 99% sure she was already doing. The movie ended, and we left the theater quickly to avoid Natasha. While we were running away from the movie theater we weren't looking where we were going and we ran into Grace and Eddie. Grace pulled my arm and forced me to follow her. I didn't understand what was going on until she pointed. James and Julie were kissing. Grace and I started silently cheering, not wanting to interrupt the moment even though they were far away from us. Grace and I started walking further away so we could cheer out loud.

"I knew they would get together!" Grace said. I smiled.

"I know, right? I'm so happy for them!" I said.

"Are you and Jack together yet? Because I want to be the first to know!" Grace said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack and I are NOT together. We probably never will be. So PLEASE don't make some huge plot to get us together. Knowing you two that will be really hard for you." I said. Grace rolled her eyes.

"We know. Julie and I talked about it and we won't force you guys together." Grace said. I smiled.

"Good. Now let's go do something to celebrate!" I said. Grace and I started walking off when Jack and Eddie came up to us.

"Where are you guys going? Grace I thought we were hanging out together!" Eddie said.

"We will! Just later. Kim and I need to celebrate being geniuses!" Grace yelled.

"Did they get together?" Jack asked me. I nodded while smiling.

"Well, we got to go celebrate. We will see you guys later!" Grace said while pulling me into some spa. We ordered two massages, facials, and mani-pedis. By the time we finished, it had already been like three hours. It was around 4:00. We walked out of the spa and met up with Jack and Eddie.

"You guys took forever!" Eddie complained. We rolled our eyes.

"No. We only took like three hours!" Grace said.

"That's a lot of time! Even Jack was complaining about missing Kim!" Eddie said. Jack was glaring at him.

"Pfft….no I didn't…." Jack said, while still glaring at Eddie.

"It's okay. Kim talks about Jack in her sleep, so that totally evens things out." Grace said. Now it was my turn to glare at Grace. I knew I had dreamt about Jack before, but did I really talk in my sleep?

"I never did that!" I said. Grace rolled her eyes for like the millionth time today.

"Suuuuure." She said sarcastically. It just went from normal to awkward in under a minute. Jack started walking closer to me.

"Is there something you need to tell me Kim?" Jack asked me while smirking. I suddenly had this boost of courage, so I decided to use it.

"Nope. Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked him while walking closer to him while he was walking closer to me. Pretty soon we were only inches apart.

"Well I guess we are on the same page." He whispered in my ear. I swear my knees were going weak and I was going to fall over any second. We both locked eyes, and suddenly I got lost in his eyes. The moment suddenly got ruined when Julie and James walked over holding hands.

"HEY GUYS!" They both yelled. Jack and I snapped out of it and jumped away from each other. I was MAJORLY blushing. Grace groaned.

"You just totally ruined Kim and Jack's moment!" Grace said. Julie raised her eyebrows at me.

"What moment? We didn't have a moment!" I said a little too quickly. Julie smirked and dropped the subject.

"Anyways I have something to say." Julie said.

"We know you and James are together because Grace and I saw you two kissing." I said. Julie's jaw dropped.

"Were you guys spying on me?" She asked.

"No, not really. We just happened to walk by and saw you guys." Grace said.

"I am sooo getting you guys back for that later!" Julie exclaimed. We talked for about an hour. We then went to an Italian restaurant to get some spaghetti. James and Julie sat together, Grace and Eddie sat together, and Jack and I sat together. Ever since the whole "moment" that happened earlier it had been awkward between us. We ate in silence while others talked. After that, it was time to get on the bus to go back to camp. Grace sat with Eddie again, and Julie sat with James. That left one seat open next to Jack.

"We need to talk." Jack said. I nodded and sat next to him. This was going to be a looooong ride.

**That's Chapter 5! REVIEW 4 THE 3 OF KICK!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance and Drama

Chapter 6: The Dance and Drama

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I had to like rewrite this chapter like 5 times and then it got deleted so I had to rewrite it a sixth time...yeah partaay :P NOT! Just so ya know a heads up Jack and Kim aren't going to get together for a couple more chapters...but they will at some point! I hope this story will have at least 15 chapters so I'm not giving up on it yet! I plan on updating again tomorrow or after the 25th...you know why! Sorry for the long AN, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**_

_"We need to talk." Jack said. I nodded and sat next to him. This was going to be a looooong ride._

**KIM POV**

At first when we got on the bus we didn't say anything to each other. I was dreading the conversation and was hoping to avoid it.

"Kim…" Jack started but then the bus stopped and the driver started yelling. Jack groaned. I was secretly cheering inside because this would help avoid the situation.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE A FLAT TIRE AND WE LOST OUR SPARE TIRES SO WE WILL BE STUCK HERE FOR A WHILE. EVERYONE STAY CALM AND PLEASE EXIT THE BUS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION-THANK YOU!" The bus driver yelled. I avoided Jack and ran off the bus. Grace was shortly behind me.

"Why so desperate to get off the bus Kim?" Grace asked me raising her eyebrows. I sighed.

"Jack said we needed to talk and I really don't want to! I have a feeling that he wants to know if I like him and I'm not sure if I do! Luckily right when he was going to start talking the bus driver announced we were supposed to get off the bus. That's why I ran off of the bus!" I said really fast.

"You got really lucky! You do realize that he is going to try to talk to you once we get back on the bus, right?" Grace asked me. I groaned. I totally didn't think of the obvious.

"I'm sooo stupid! I didn't even think of that!" I said. Grace smiled.

"Don't worry! I don't want to see my best friend suffer so I'll just tell Eddie that I am going to sit next to you to talk about the dance! Besides this will be payback for totally ruining the moment that James and Julie had at the restaurant at lunch!" Grace said. I smiled.

"You are the best Grace!" I exclaimed and we hugged. I was so lucky to have a friend like her. Julie came up to us a couple minutes later and joined our conversation about random things. The three of us talked for the rest of the time we were waiting. After about an hour another bus came to drive us back to camp. James and Julie sat together and Grace and I sat behind them. Jack and Eddie both looked a little bit confused, but they both sat down behind us and pretended like nothing happened. I sighed.

"Guys are so complicated." I whispered to Grace. She smiled.

"I know, right? Someone should make a boy translator!" Grace said. We both looked at each other and started laughing. I still don't know why we were laughing, but I enjoyed it. Jack and Eddie decided to look over the seat and talk to us.

"Grace why aren't we sitting together!" Eddie whined. Grace rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get for ruining James and Julie's moment earlier at lunch." Grace said simply while looking at her nails.

"So Kim," Jack said, "Did anyone else ask you to the dance?" Jack asked.

"Nope. I'm surprised." I said.

"That's because Jonas told everyone you said no to him and he told everyone not to ask you." Grace said.

"Wow, he's an interesting guy…" I said.

"So are we going to have to go together or what?" Jack asked me. I thought about it.

"No I think we should be fine as long as we don't talk to that Jonas guy." I said. Jack looked a little bit upset but I decided to act like I hadn't noticed. Grace and Eddie talked for the rest of the ride while Jack and I looked out the window and didn't say a word. I was hoping he forgot that he wanted to talk to me, but judging by how serious he sounded before I doubted he forgot. Once we got off the bus I tried to run to our cabin, but suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and stop me.

"Can we talk now? It's obvious you avoided it before." Jack said. I scoffed.

"I didn't avoid it Grace just wanted to sit next to me!" I said a little too quickly. He raised his eyebrows. He obviously didn't believe me.

"You're really going to make excuses?" Jack asked me. Whoa….his personality has seriously like switched. I better get away!

"No and I'm seriously going to go right now!" I said and sprinted away towards my cabin. I never once turned back so I have no idea if he chased after me. Once I got to my cabin I closed the door and locked it as fast as I could. I didn't want to run into Jack again so I threw on a blue jacket and pulled up the hood so my hair wasn't noticeable and put on some sunglasses. I walked over to the beach where I swear I am every day. While I was walking over to the beach I realized there was a huge possibility that I liked Jack. He was nice, hot, strong…the list could keep going! Once I got to the beach I saw two people-a guy and a girl-hugging. The guy looked really familiar and I realized it was….JACK! He was kissing a girl whose name was…..Chloe. Chloe was one of those people that looked like a supermodel with blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes. And she also just so happened to be one of the meanest people at the camp. She bullied me all of last year's camp. I didn't want to let her ruin this year's too. My heart just shattered when I saw them kiss. I ran away back to my cabin with tears streaming down my face. I dropped on the floor crying until I fell asleep.

**JACK POV**

Once Kim ran away from me I didn't chase her. She was either confused or didn't want to hurt my feelings by rejecting me. I had a feeling that it was the second one so I got mad and walked to the beach to calm down. I stared at the waves for a while and I started to realize that I needed to move on from Kim. It was the best option. I was starting to walk away when I bumped into someone. She was really tan with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said and smiled at me flirtatiously. I smiled back. She was cute…..but Kim was cuter….what am I saying! I need to move on!

"It's okay." I said. She smiled and walked up to me until we were an inch away from each other.

"Well I don't mind running into hot guys." She said. I started to think it was wrong that I was trying to move on so fast, but before I could move away she started kissing me. I knew it was wrong so I tried to pull away, but she just pulled me closer. I finally pulled away from her, but just saw a flash of blonde run by. I knew it was Kim. The girl with blue eyes slapped me in the face and stomped away. I ignored the pain in my cheek and thought about Kim. I knew better than to run after her and decided I would talk to her in the morning.

**KIM POV**

I woke up still on the floor, but I had my pillow and a blanket. Grace and Julie must have seen me when they got back and knew better than to wake me up so I would move. I looked at the clock and it was seven in the morning. I decided to get up, shower, put a purple tank top with white short shorts on and put makeup on. Grace and Julie got up shortly after and I told them the story.

"He's such a jerk! And I'm still going to make you go to the dance, FYI. We will just make sure to avoid…..that guy. Don't worry we won't mention his name!" Grace said and hugged me. Julie then joined our hug. Grace and Julie got ready and the three of us went to breakfast. Jack and Eddie were already sitting down, but I decided to go sit on the other side of the cafeteria. Grace walked up to Eddie to tell them that we wouldn't be eating with them today. After Grace came back to the table Jack looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't understand so I decided to sit on the other side of the table with my back to Jack.

"I guarantee he is going to make some excuse." I whispered to Julie.

"I think you should go talk to him. It looks like he has an actual explanation." Julie whispered.

"I don't know. If I do talk to him it would probably be at the dance. But not just yet." I whispered back. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Grace and Julie decided to avoid the subject for the whole morning. I decided to go walk through the woods before lunch. I put on my sunglasses but didn't put on a jacket because it was really hot outside. I realized again that liking Jack would be stupid because we only will see each other in the summer. My decision had to be final because I couldn't keep switching from liking him to then coming back to reality. Suddenly Grace appeared in the woods.

"Come on! We need to get lunch!" Grace said. I sighed.

"Fine, let's go." I said. Grace smiled and dragged me to go get lunch. Julie was already sitting down at a table so I decided to sit next to her. Shortly after we sat down Jack and Eddie came walking in and sat at a different table. As soon as they sat down one of John's assistants came up with a microphone.

"Hello everybody! Due to some people wanting to be stupid and boring by not going to the dance we are requiring everyone to go. To make sure those people don't just sit there you are required to dance with your partner from the first day for at least three slow songs." The assistant said. I was glad that we got permission to cancel our whole "partnership" thing. Now I didn't have to dance with him!

"But," the assistant continued, "If we excused your partnership you will still have to dance with that person. We are now not allowing excused partnerships. Have a nice day!" The assistant said. I groaned. I looked at Jack and he smiled at me. I turned around and had my back to him again for the second time today. Once we finished lunch the three of us headed to the beach. Someone set up a volleyball net and there was a volleyball sitting in the sand so we picked it up and started playing. Pretty soon the three boys came over.

"How about we play boys against girls?" Eddie asked us. Grace and Julie looked at me begging with their eyes to say yes. I sighed.

"Sure." I said. I decided to pretend like nothing happened and enjoyed playing volleyball. We played volleyball for a couple hours. Once we finished we all collapsed to the ground completely exhausted. Jack was lying right next to me. He turned to say something when Grace looked at her phone and screamed.

"What?" I asked Grace.

"IT'S ALREADY FOUR! THAT ONLY LEAVES THREE HOURS TO GET READY!" Grace yelled while grabbing our wrists and pulling Julie and I towards our cabin. The next few hours were pretty harsh. Grace wanted us to look flawless so she did everything-including plucking our eyebrows which I didn't enjoy. Once she finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a totally different person-in a good way. I had my light pink dress on with heels, and Grace put eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss on me. I screamed then hugged her. Julie looked just as awesome in her dress. Grace curled Julie's hair and it looked amazing! For the rest of the time Grace got herself ready. Once she finished we headed out the door. We got to the dance right on time. I guess it did take three hours to get ready. Note to self: don't doubt Grace when it comes to how long it takes to get ready. I was talking to one of my camp friends named Sarah when I wasn't looking where I was walking and I ran into something rock hard. I started to fall when strong arms caught me. I was about to thank the person until I saw those big brown eyes. I got lost in his eyes for about a minute, but then I remembered what he did. I glared at him.

"Kim why are you mad at me? I honestly don't know this time." Jack asked me. I sighed.

"I'm not mad I am just shocked that you would get together with Chloe. I don't care if you are together with her but that means that I can't be around you anymore." I said. He just looked at me confused.

"Why?" Jack asked me.

"Chloe is one of the meanest people at this camp. She bullied me all of last year's camp. I am not about to let her ruin this year's camp. Have fun with her…..I'm not making you choose between your friend and your girlfriend. I will just help you by not giving you the option. Goodbye Jack. I'll see you around." I said and started to walk away. As I was walking away I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around and saw it was Jack.

"You seriously think that I would get together with Chloe? She kissed me and I tried to pull away but I didn't want to hurt her. Once I did she got mad and slapped me in the face. She seemed too snobby and bratty. I never would get together with her." Jack said. As soon as he finished I hugged him.

"THANK GOODNESS!" I exclaimed while hugging Jack. He smiled and hugged me back. Grace and Eddie came walking up to us.

"I'm guessing you two are friends again?" Grace asked me. I nodded.

"THANK GOODNESS! Now it's not awkward!" Eddie exclaimed. We all started laughing. A slow song came on. I looked at Jack.

"Should we get one of the dances done with?" I asked Jack. He laughed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He said.

"It's not, but I'm not that excited about being forced to dance. I'd much rather dance if I want to but not be forced to." I said. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We started slow dancing. I looked up into his big brown eyes and instantly got lost in them. Little by little we kept getting closer to each other and we didn't even realize it until we were an inch away from each other's faces. I was still lost in his eyes. The moment got ruined when a counselor came by.

"Okay Jack and Kim, you only have to dance two more times." The counselor said. As soon as he said that the song ended. I walked over to Grace.

"I saw you. That stupid counselor totally ruined the moment!" Grace exclaimed.

"What moment there was no moment!" I said a little too quickly. Grace smiled.

"You know you suck at lying. Looks like someone is in DENIAL!" Grace yelled the last part. I covered her mouth.

"I am not in denial and you better shut up about it before everyone hears." I said.

"Fine. Be in denial. You do know someday you will get together." Grace said. I ignored her as Julie came walking up to us.

"Hey guys! I just danced with James!" Julie said. I smiled.

"You two are so cute together! I wish they wouldn't force us to slow dance. I don't mind dancing I just wish we could slow dance if we wanted to not be forced like we are." I said. Julie nodded.

"I know what you mean." Julie said. Donna came walking up to us.

"So Kim, are you and Jack an item yet?" Donna asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I do not like Jack more than a friend. And he doesn't like me more than a friend. So end of story!" I said.

"Fine. But if you don't claim him by the end of the week I might have to." Donna said then walked away. Jack came up to me.

"What was that about?" Jack asked me.

"Donna just said that she is going to "claim" you at the end of the week." I said. He shuddered.

"I'm dreading the end of the week! Donna is like the last person I would want to date!" Jack exclaimed. I laughed.

"Well enjoy the last few days!" I said. Jack was about to say something when someone shoved me into him. He wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. The person that shoved me didn't even say sorry!

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and looked down at me. I got lost in his big brown eyes again.

"Anytime Kim, anytime." Jack said while our eyes were still locked. I realized if I let us get together right now it would hurt me when the camp ended so I had to get away from him. His arms were still around me but I walked out of them.

"I have to go." I said while avoiding Jack's eyes and walking away. He let me go walk towards Julie.

"Julie! I need to talk to you like ASAP." I said to Julie who was talking to James. She sighed.

"James, I'll talk to you later." Julie said to James. He walked away.

"What's up Kim?" Julie asked me.

"Jack and I keep having those moments where I want to kiss him so bad, but if I do that once the camp ends I would be crushed and he would move on! Besides I don't even know if he likes me!" I exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you tell Grace this? She's way better at all the boy drama." Julie said.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that she will just start saying "I told you so" and all that junk." I said.

"Well she did tell you so." Julie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not helping!" I said. Julie thought for a little bit.

"If I were you I would avoid him at all costs!" Julie said. I groaned.

"What about when we have to dance?" I asked.

"Then you're toast!" She said. It was unlike Julie to give up so quickly so it must have been hopeless. A slow song came on. I groaned even more and was tempted to run away. Julie must have sensed it because she said, "You can't run away because we are forcing you to stay even if we have to handcuff you to a pole!" Julie exclaimed. Jack came up to me and I internally groaned.

"Kim do you want to dance?" Jack asked me. I nodded afraid if I opened my mouth I was going to scream. I didn't want to be near him knowing I could cave in and kiss him at any time. Julie mouthed the words 'be strong' to me. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. As soon as we started dancing I knew I was toast. He smelled amazing, he looked great, and I kept getting lost in his eyes. I was a goner. I decided to just let whatever was going to happen, happen. I wasn't going to force it, but I wasn't going to resist it.

"Are you okay? Because you just left randomly earlier." Jack said. Aww! He cared. I was already melting inside and it wasn't even that cute of a moment!

"Um yeah. I just had to ask Julie something." I said. He smiled.

"Well that's good. So, what do you think about the dance?" He asked me. He slowly brought me closer to him. I think he was hoping I wouldn't notice but I so did. I suddenly couldn't think. I looked at him and our faces were an inch apart. I got lost in his eyes for like the tenth time that night. I didn't answer his question and I don't think he cared. We kept getting closer slowly, and I started to give up on stopping myself as he started to lean in….

**OOOH! CLIFFY MOMENT! REVIEW PLZ! IT WOULD BE LIKE THE BEST THING EVA! DON'T BE A SILENT READER! I WOULD SERIOUSLY LUV ANYONE'S OPINION ON THIS STORY! **


	7. Chapter 7: Races

Chapter 7: Races

**Hey guys! I started this chapter on Christmas Eve, but unfortunately I didn't finish it :/ I tried to but I didn't. I finished the chapter now though! It's like a late Christmas present! :) KICK 4EVA! Sorry ppl but like I said before, they still aren't going to get together 4 a little bit. But they will at some point! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

I was about to completely give up and kiss him when Donna came by and "accidentally" pushed me away from him. The slow song ended as soon as she did. Donna turned to me.

"OMG Kim I'm like sooo sorry!" Donna said to me. She came closer to me and whispered,

"Looks like I'm going to have to claim him ahead of time." I rolled my eyes and got up from being pushed so hard. Once I got up Donna started hugging Jack. I got a little bit jealous but decided to ignore it and walk over by Grace.

"Well I only have to dance with Jack one more time." I said to Grace. She scoffed.

"I doubt it. I guarantee you guys are going to dance more than that." Grace said. I shook my head no.

"I don't want to dance with him! He is going to your school which is like three hours away from my school!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"We can always meet up during spring break." Grace said.

"I know but still that is after eight months of not seeing any of you guys! You should be happy because Eddie, Jack, and James are going to your school while Julie and I aren't! And on top of that Julie and I don't even go to the same school so we will be completely alone from our summer camp friends!" I exclaimed.

"I guess now that you explain it that you shouldn't get together with Jack. But Eddie told me he was going to our school...he could be wrong!" Grace said.

"I know. But I doubt it! It's like a modern Romeo and Juliet drama!" I said. Grace laughed.

"We do still have about a month left of the camp so enjoy it!" Grace said. I nodded. Grace's phone vibrated and she turned pale. I had a feeling I knew who just texted her.

"Is it Jason?" I asked her. I totally forgot about her ex-boyfriend until right now.

"Yeah. It says that he's here and he sees me and he came back to get back together. What do I do?" Grace asked me.

"I say we go kick his butt!" I said, starting to get angry.

"I know but then we would get in huge trouble! I do want him to get out of here because I DON'T want him back at all!" Grace said. I thought for a moment but couldn't think of a solution.

"I'll go ask Jack. Maybe he'll have an idea." I said. I walked up to Jack who was trying to get away from Donna.

"Sorry Donna but I have to…..um…..go help Kim with something!" Jack said to Donna. Donna rolled her eyes and stomped away. Jack smiled.

"THANK YOU! She's so annoying!" Jack exclaimed. I smiled.

"I know. But listen I need a favor. Grace's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her a day before the camp started and now he's back and is here and he won't leave without Grace and him getting back together. What should she do?" I asked him.

"We should go kick his butt!" Jack suggested. I laughed.

"That's what I said! But Grace says we would get in trouble. Could you maybe go tell him to leave?" I asked him.

"Sure. Where is he?" Jack asked me. I searched the crowd unsure where Jason was. I had only seen him once before. I looked for him for a minute and I finally found him flirting with some girl by the punch table.

"He is by the punch table flirting with some girl." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok. Tell Grace he should be gone in about five minutes." Jack said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and walked away to go find Grace.

"Jack says he should be gone in about five minutes." I said to Grace. She hugged me.

"You're the best Kimmy!" Grace said.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I said. I looked over at Jack and Jason. Jason looked mad. It was a good thing that Jack was way stronger than Jason-Jason may have been I guess okay looking but he had no strength. It looked like Jason was about to explode but agreed to what Jack said. Right when Jason was about to leave he tried to punch Jack. Jack caught his punch and flipped him quietly so no one heard it. It was a smart way to get the message across without making a huge scene. People still saw it, but this way it didn't completely interrupt the dance. Jason crawled out of the gym.

"I didn't make too much of a scene, did I?" Jack asked me. I shook my head no.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Jack. He shrugged.

"I guess when you play a ton of sports you learn a few moves. Our football coach one year was really tough so he made us learn how to flip people." Jack said. I nodded.

"Makes sense. Nice job." I said and high fived him. Another slow song came on.

"Want to dance for the last time?" Jack asked me. I nodded.

"Sure. Why not." I said while smiling. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"So are we never going to see each other once this camp ends until next year?" Jack asked me. I nodded.

"You are going to the same school as Grace, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Grace and I live more than three hours away from each other." I said. Jack sighed.

"Julie and I want to visit Grace over spring break so we might see you guys then." I said.

"That's still so long from now!" Jack exclaimed. I nodded.

"We still have about a month left of the camp so I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts." I said. He nodded.

"Why is Donna so annoying?" Jack asked me. I laughed.

"Because she thinks she's perfect. She goes to my school and she is 10 times worse at school trust me!" I said. He nodded.

"I really wouldn't doubt that." He said. The slow song ended and a counselor came up to us right after.

"Jack and Kim you are done with slow dancing." The lady said then walked away. I suddenly heard someone yelling and Julie suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the noise. It turned out to be Donna and Chloe fighting. Everyone was gathered around the two as they pulled each other's hair and attempted to slap each other. It was kind of lame in my opinion, but at least it was something to watch. Donna pushed Chloe to the ground. Chloe got up and took one of her heels off and glared at Donna.

"JACK IS MINE!" Chloe screamed and threw her shoe at Donna's head. Donna ducked and the shoe missed her head by about a millimeter. Once she got up she ran at Chloe and screamed,

"NO, HE'S MINE!" and tackled her. Jack came up next to me.

"What are they fighting about?" Jack asked me.

"They are fighting over you." I said while rolling my eyes. Jack thought for a moment.

"I know a way we can make both of them upset." Jack said while smiling. People started to get tired of watching Donna and Chloe so they walked away. In under five seconds no one was watching them anymore.

"How?" I asked Jack.

"We can pretend that we are dating just for tonight in front of the two of them so they both will be upset." Jack said. I smiled.

"I'm in. Donna has been driving me crazy saying that I'm in denial about…..certain things so I'm in!" I exclaimed. Jack smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked up to Donna and Chloe.

"JACKY POO!" Donna and Chloe screamed and got up and started hugging him. He pushed them off.

"Sorry ladies but Kim and I are together now." Jack said. Chloe glared at me and stormed away. Donna glared but then smiled and said,

"HA! I WAS RIGHT!" She went back to glaring after that and walked away.

"Thanks Kim. Now Donna will hopefully stay away from me now." Jack said and hugged me. I hugged back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonas glaring at Jack.

"I know Jonas will. He just saw us and started glaring at you." I said while still hugging him. I pulled away from him. Jack smiled.

"Well, that's a bonus!" Jack exclaimed. The rest of the night Jack and I talked. The dance ended late and Grace, Julie and I went to our cabin and went to bed.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up at seven thirty. I never liked to sleep in past eight or else all the good breakfast food was gone. I woke up Julie and Grace. I had to threaten to pour an ice cold bucket of water on Grace to get her up. Grace wasn't a morning person, unless she had to get ready for something huge. We finished getting ready at eight and headed to the breakfast area. The guys were already sitting down so we grabbed our salads and sat down. Once we finished eating John came walking out.

"Good morning everyone! Today we are going to have canoe races. You will pick one person to be your partner. Once everyone who wants to race are paired up you will all race. No cheating and the race starts at noon at the beach. Good luck." John said. I looked at Grace and we nodded. We were going to crush Eddie and Jack. We wanted to beat them so bad.

"Kim and I are totally going to beat you and Jack!" Grace said. Julie frowned.

"Who am I going to be partners with?" Julie asked. Grace rolled her eyes.

"You are really going to ask that question? Duh you are partners with James!" Grace said.

"Yay!" Julie exclaimed and smiled at James. They were so cute together! Too bad they are going to be split up once the camp ends. Jack came up to me.

"It's on Kim! You know we are going to beat you, right?" Jack asked me with a cocky smile while walking closer to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Grace and I are going to crush you. Don't doubt us!" I exclaimed getting closer to him. Our faces were an inch apart.

"We'll see later on." Jack said.

"Yes you will." I said and turned on my heel and walked away. Grace and I HAD to beat the guys. If we didn't we wouldn't hear the end of it. Grace and I walked back to our cabin and started planning how we were going to win and what we would do to rub it in the guy's faces once we beat them. The hours just flew by and it was already 11:45 once we started heading towards the beach. John told us all the rules and we got into our assigned canoes. Ironically the guy's canoe was right next to ours. There were five minutes left until the race was only a minute left until the race started. I was staring at Jack. He caught me staring and smiled and winked at me. I blushed and looked away. I needed to focus. The race was starting in less than a minute and I shouldn't get distracted. I turned to Grace.

"Are you ready to win?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ready." Grace said. I tightened my life vest and grabbed my paddle. Grace did the same. John came out by the shore with a megaphone.

"Okay everybody! You will canoe all the way to that island that is straight ahead of us. It should take about half an hour to get there. Whoever gets to the shore and gets out of their canoe and grabs the flag first wins. Good luck!" John said. The island looked like a speck of dust from how far away we were. Only the good people would get there in about half an hour. We had to win. A counselor took John's megaphone.

"3,2,1, GO!" the counselor yelled. We started paddling right away. We were way ahead of everyone else right away. Most people doubt Grace and I's strength. We both are captains of the cheer leading squad for both of our schools. I also play basketball and track. Grace plays volleyball because her coach made her. She ended up really liking it and is really good. I snapped back into reality. I had been thinking about other things instead of focusing. Now Jack and Eddie were right beside us. Jack turned and looked at me while paddling.

"Ready to lose, Kimmy?" Jack asked me. He shouldn't have said that. I got extremely mad and took my paddle and splashed him. I knew that slowed us down, but it made the guys slower too. I still had anger left in me so I used it to make us go even faster than before. Being angry always gives me more power and strength. We were a couple feet ahead when suddenly the boys came back. We were only a few feet from shore and we were still tied. I smiled and winked at Grace and she knew I was up to something. I turned to look at Jack.

"Hi Jack!" I said while smiling flirtatiously. He got distracted and stopped paddling to stare at me. Eddie started yelling at Jack to snap out of it. I got distracted by Jack for a second also but then started paddling really hard to the shore. Once we got to the shore we ran up and grabbed the flag. We won! The boys came a few seconds later, but it was still to late.

"Well played Kimmy, well played.". Jack said. I punched his arm.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I said. He just smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Grace. John came up to us.

"Congratulations girls! Do you want to know what your prize is?" John asked us.

"Sure." Grace said.

"Your prize is...you get to take a motorboat back! Everyone else has to canoe back once they reach the island, but you two get to have someone drive you back!" John exclaimed. We smiled. I knew it wasn't going to be a big prize because we were doing the whole race for fun...well that's what we were supposed to be doing it for...we wanted to do it to beat the boys! But anyways, I knew it wasn't going to be a big prize, but I was still happy! Another thing to rub in the guy's faces once they come back exhausted from canoeing! Someone must have told Jack and Eddie already that they had to canoe back because they were already gone. We must have been really far ahead of everyone because we had been on the island for about ten minutes and no one else had showed up! We got on the speedboat and the driver started going. We told the guy to slow down by Eddie and Jack.

"Having fun boys?" I asked them. They groaned.

"No! We are exhausted! Can we please join you guys?" Jack asked us. I looked at Grace and looked back at the boys.

"Hmm...NO!" I shouted and we sped away, drenching the boys. Grace and I laughed the whole way back to camp. We got back in about five minutes. We ran back to our cabin and I jumped in the shower. I put new clothes on and reapplied my makeup. Once I finished I walked over where Grace was sitting in our cabin.

"Do you regret leaving your boyfriend?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Not at all! That was AWESOME!" Grace exclaimed. I laughed. Of course she would say that. I walked towards the beach to see Eddie and Jack by the shore. Eddie walked away and Jack collapsed in the sand, exhausted.

"Did ya have fun canoeing back?" I asked while smiling a victory smile. I sat down next to him on the sand. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and getting soaked was a bonus!" Jack said sarcastically. I looked at him. He was still drenched. He thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Kim," Jack said with his arms wide, "I want a hug!" I jumped up to start to run away when he grabbed my ankle and tripped me.

"Payback time Kim!" Jack exclaimed while wrapping his arms around me. He was freezing and soaked. I tried to escape his grasp, but he only brought me closer and tighter. Normally I wouldn't have minded this, but now I was getting all wet again right after I showered!

"Jack! Let go of me! I just showered!" I whined. He just smiled.

"You should have thought about that before you went and soaked us!" Jack exclaimed. Pretty soon he started rolling us around in the sand and we were both cracking up. Since we were both wet now and we were rolling in sand we both were covered with sand that stuck to us. I started to throw sand at him and we started a sand war. Once we got exhausted we collapsed to the ground again. We stared at the waves and talked for a while about everything. I looked at my phone and it said it was five thirty! It was just one thirty a minute ago...I thought! The time flew by!

"Jack, we have to go now! It's five thirty and dinner starts at six and we look gross!" I said. He nodded.

"Let's go!" He said and we started running towards our cabins. Grace was right outside our cabin. She took one look at us and said,

"I don't want to know." I nodded as I ran into my cabin. I sprinted into the shower and got new clothes on and reapplied my makeup. Once I finished it was 5:55! I had showered and gotten ready in 25 minutes. Once I finished Grace and I ran out the door. Julie was already at dinner saving us a spot. Dinner is always the busiest meal of the day. If anyone is late to dinner, then that person probably won't get to sit down and won't get the good food. Once we got there Julie was already sitting down next to James. I totally knew that was going to happen. I sat down next to Jack and didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me because of before?" Jack said teasingly while smiling. I punched his arm.

"I had to get in the shower for the THIRD time today!" I exclaimed while smiling. I didn't know why I was smiling, but it seemed like whenever I was around Jack I would smile. Creepy….right? We started eating when John came out.

"Hello everyone! I would just like to say thank you to everyone who participated in the race, and congratulations to our two winners! Grace and Kim! Please stand up so everyone can see you." John said. We stood up and everyone started clapping, even Jack and Eddie. We sat back down after about a minute.

"Alright, back to business. Just so everyone knows, tomorrow we are going to have a picnic. I know that sounds boring so I have agreed to have a water balloon and water gun fight. Have a nice night everyone!" John exclaimed. Jack smiled at me.

"Rematch." Jack said. I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"Fine. Whoever's team backs down loses. People can back down one by one but if everyone does you lose. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." Jack said. We shook hands and explained everything to our teammates. This means war.

**I'll try to update in the next few days! REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting and Goodbyes

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for my absence! I've had a ton of homework and tests all the time and I realized that it has been basically a month since I updated! I will try to update more often but I also had a temporary writer's block...any ideas? I focused too much on the part in the story where they go to the dance and they go to town that i didn't think of what was going to happen afterwards...HUGE mistake! Anyways, I am back now! I will try to update on the weekends or whenever I have time! Tuesdays and Thursdays are killer for me though so if I will update during the week it would be on monday wednesday or friday! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Just thought that I would tell you guys that! Sorry for the long AN! Here's the new chapter!**

*PREVIOUS CHAPTER*

"_Alright, back to business. Just so everyone knows, tomorrow we are going to have a picnic. I know that sounds boring so I have agreed to have a water balloon and water gun fight. Have a nice night everyone!" John exclaimed. Jack smiled at me._

"_Rematch," Jack said. I rolled my eyes but agreed._

"_Fine. Whoever's team backs down loses. People can back down one by one but if everyone does you lose. Deal?" I asked. _

"_Deal," Jack said. We shook hands and explained everything to our teammates. This means war._

KIM POV

I woke up the next morning to Grace screaming in my ear. I jolted up surprised and accidentally fell out of bed. I glared at Grace.

"What was that for!" I exclaimed while rubbing my head. I slammed it on the floor when I fell.

"We need to strategize so we can win again!" She yelled while throwing clothes at me and shoving me into the bathroom. I showered and put on white short shorts with a pink tank top. We talked for about half an hour and walked to breakfast. Everyone was running around and most people looked worried. I decided to let it go knowing we would figure out later. Once we got our food I spotted Chloe staring at me and smirking. I realized that she probably had either plotted her revenge or was going to. I decided to pretend I didn't notice her and sit down. I was about to sit down when John tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Hello Kim. I need to talk to you in my office," John said. I gave Grace and Julie a questioning look while they just shrugged. I nodded to John and followed him to his office. His office was pretty basic and boring. It had a desk with chairs. I sat down in a chair across from John.

"What am I in here for exactly?" I asked John. He folded his hands and looked at me with disappointment.

"Yesterday, someone stole our sacred camp flag. You are familiar with the flag, yes?" John asked me. I nodded. The flag is the most sacred thing we have at camp. If the flag is down it means that someone is seriously hurt or someone died at camp. That rarely happens, so if someone takes the flag it would be like pulling the fire alarm-everyone is crazy and freaked out. As long as the flag is up we know everything is okay. That's just how the camp is.

"In order to calm everyone down we had counselors check everybody's cabin really early this morning. They made sure not to wake anyone up. Unfortunately, a counselor found the flag under your bed. I still am totally shocked that you would do such a thing!" John exclaimed. I was totally shocked. I didn't steal the flag! I would never even dream of doing that!

"John you have to believe me! Someone set me up! I would never do such a thing!" I exclaimed while looking at John with pleading eyes. What he said next shocked me the most.

"I'm sorry Kim, I'd like to believe you, but I can't. They found it specifically under your bed. I hate to say this Kim, but rules are rules. You are kicked out of camp. I will give you today and tomorrow to pack your things. You are not allowed to do any of the activities the next two days. This includes today's water balloon fight .We will have a counselor drive you home on Wednesday," John said. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I decided to wait. I nodded my head and exited his office. I knew better than to argue with John. I walked back into the cafeteria while I was about to start crying. I allowed me eyes to get watery but didn't let any tears fall. I walked to the table that Grace, Julie and the guys were sitting at and grabbed my food. They all looked at me but didn't say anything. I threw away my untouched food and headed back towards my cabin. As soon as I got out of the cafeteria I let the tears fall. Everyone was inside so it was okay to let them go now. I cried all the way to my cabin and fell on my bed crying. The girls came in shortly after.

"What is going on? What happened in his office?" Julie asked me. It just made me cry even harder. Grace glared at Julie for asking the question. I just cried for about half an hour as they tried to comfort me. Once I knew I was done crying I decided to tell them.

"Someone took the sacred camp flag. The counselors found the flag under my bed this morning. I get today and tomorrow to pack my things, and I am leaving this camp on Wednesday," I said. Grace and Julie's jaws dropped.

"So someone framed you and now you are kicked out of the camp?" Julie asked me. I nodded.

"Wait, today is Monday! You only have today and tomorrow left!" Grace said. I nodded. Grace has her stupid moments and that was one of them. Julie smacked her head and rolled her eyes. I smiled, and then frowned when I remembered what situation I was in. I started to pack my stuff up.

"I'm going to start packing. You guys better get ready for the picnic," I said. Grace and Julie looked at me questioningly.

"Why aren't you going to the picnic?" Julie asked me. I sighed.

"I'm banned from all of the activities for today and tomorrow. You guys should still go to the picnic. If you don't show up John will get mad. Trust me. I'm just going to have to eat lunch by myself later," I said.

"Are you sure Kim? It's okay if we get into trouble," Grace said. I shook my head no.

"Seriously guys just go to the picnic. Make sure to beat the guys for me," I said while smiling. They smiled and walked out the door. I decided to go to the beach before I started packing. I grabbed a hoodie, some sunglasses and my phone and headed out the door. I listened to music on my phone and pulled my hood up. As I got to the beach I sat in the sand and looked at the waves. About five minutes after I sat down someone sat down next to me. I looked at the person and realized it was Jack. He turned to look at me. Luckily I had my sunglasses on because I was pretty sure that my eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Why did you make a big scene this morning?" Jack asked me.

"Because," I said while I was about to explain when I realized he said I made a big scene this morning. "I didn't make a big scene!" I exclaimed, starting to get offended.

"Why do you have to make everything dramatic? It's not all about you!" Jack exclaimed. That last part hurt.

"Even if I did make a tiny scene which I'm pretty sure I didn't! I had a reason!" I exclaimed while starting to get angry.

"If I knew being friends with you would turn into drama every day I never would have even said hi to you!" He exclaimed. That broke my heart right there. I think Jack could sense that because then he softened up right then. Tears started streaming down my face. "Kim, I didn't mean tha-" Jack started to say, but I cut him off.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! I'LL MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed and ran away with tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran into my cabin and started to pack while crying.

**JACK POV**

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! I'LL MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kim screamed and ran away. I totally just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I got jealous because it was obvious that something happened this morning but she wasn't telling me. I was already tired this morning so I accidentally took my anger out on her. I shook it off and headed towards the picnic. There, I met up with Grace, Julie, Eddie and James. There was no sign of Kim. I shrugged it off, knowing that she was probably just over reacting and she was avoiding me.

"Is Kim coming?" I asked them. Grace and Julie had a sad look in their eyes as they shook their head no. I saw a tear slide down Julie's cheek but I pretended not to notice.

"Stop being depressed people! Let's have fun!" Eddie exclaimed as he started throwing water balloons. We had an all-out water battle, but it wasn't the same without Kim. Something wasn't right. Her friends looked really upset when I mentioned Kim. I would figure it out tomorrow. I didn't want to deal with any more drama for a day.

**KIM POV**

I was packing my things up for about an hour when I found my heels from the dance. I hadn't been crying for the past half hour, but when I saw the heels I burst into tears. The heels reminded me of the dress, which reminded me of the dance, which reminded me of Jack. Leaving camp was really disappointing, and on top of that I was leaving with Jack and I mad at each other. I was seriously considering liking him, but now that would never happen. I was halfway done with packing when I decided to go to bed. I threw on some super comfy pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and groaned. It was my last day at camp. I got up right away and got ready. Once I finished getting ready I woke up Grace and Julie.

"So, what do you want to do on your last day? We should probably hang out with the guys too so you can say goodbye to them," Grace said. I shook my head sadly.

"Jack got mad at me yesterday for no reason. He started acting like a total jerk and telling me that he didn't know why he was friends with me and he regrets ever talking to me. I don't want to talk to him at all, and basically our friendship is over for good this time," I said. Grace clenched her fists. What most people don't know is that Grace has a really aggressive side.

"HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BADLY I WANT TO GO RIP HIS FACE OFF RIGHT NOW EVEN THOUGH I JUST GOT A SUPER EXPENSIVE MANICURE!" Grace exclaimed. Aggressive, then girly-yep, that's Grace.

"Grace! Calm down! We all know he was being an idiot, but why? Let's try to figure this out calmly," Julie said. Grace shook her head.

"NOPE! I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO THAT IDIOT EVER AGAIN!" Grace yelled. I shook my head at my friends.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't want to think about Jack on my last day at camp," I said while half smiling. My friends looked at me and nodded.

"Well then, let's go get some breakfast!" Grace exclaimed perkily. I smiled. I never would understand Grace. She can go from killer mode to perky sweet girly-girl mode in two seconds flat. We headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. We sat down at a small table for four people even though there were only three of us. It was so strange since we normally sat at a table for six. I sighed and poked at my breakfast. It wasn't the same knowing that I was leaving the next day. The guys came walking in shortly after. Jack walked to a small table across the room from us without hesitation. I rolled my eyes. Eddie and James looked confused, but followed him anyways. I started violently stabbing my food trying to get my anger out. It didn't work too well. Once we finished our food we walked outside. I decided to head to the beach for the last time so I could say goodbye to the place. I didn't want to go at all. I sat down and dug my heels into the sand. I started to feel a little bit better about leaving when I sensed someone walking towards me. I had a feeling that it was Jack so I decided to ignore him.

"You know, you don't have to be so dramatic all the time! It seems like you think that it is all about you! I bet something stupid happened yesterday, like John told you that you couldn't go to the picnic, or something stupid like that. You have to make such a big scene when it is something as small as that! A lot of things worse could happen, like getting suspended from all the activities! But no! You make a huge fit over not being able to do ONE activity!" Jack said coldly. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him.

"You know what Jack, I don't want to fight right now," I said. I turned to face Jack and he was glaring at me. I was shocked. Jack had always been the nicest guy, now he turned out to be a mean, insulting person.

"I'm so glad that our friendship is over. I am literally counting down the days until I never have to see you again," Jack said, his glare becoming harder by the second. That last part really hurt. I was about to break down so I decided to end the conversation so he wouldn't see me break down.

"Don't worry, it's a lot closer than you think," I said while turning around and walking away. My voice started to crack, but I hoped that he didn't notice it. I walked into the woods and sat down on a rock. I cried for what seemed about two hours until I realized it was already lunch time. I wasn't hungry so I decided to continue packing up my things.

**JACK POV**

"Don't worry, it's a lot closer than you think," Kim said and walked away. How could it be closer than I thought? We still have a month of this camp left. And a month would be a VERY long time to be stuck with Kim at. I shook it off and headed back towards our cabin. Neither of the guys were at our cabin so I decided to listen to some music and just chill out. Once it was about lunch time I went to the cafeteria. I saw Eddie, James, Julie and Grace all sitting at one table. There was no sign of Kim so I decided to sit with them. As soon as I sat down Grace started glaring at me. The guys kept talking but the girls went silent. I finally decided to ask the girls what was going on.

"Ok, what did I do to make you two mad too? It's not my fault that your friend was being over dramatic!" I exclaimed. Grace looked like she was going to punch me really soon. Julie was about to say something when Grace cut her off.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?! KIM IS LEAVING CAMP FOR GOOD TOMORROW MORNING!" Grace exclaimed, not caring that people could hear her. I scoffed.

"So now she's leaving because I hurt her feelings? What a baby!" I exclaimed while rolling my eyes. Grace was about to attack me when Julie stopped her. Julie turned around to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"You're still not getting it. Someone framed Kim for stealing the camp flag. That's why she has been so upset and didn't eat breakfast yesterday morning. She was given yesterday and today to pack. She leaves tomorrow morning. Kim isn't one to randomly make a scene for no reason. You should've realized that by now," Julie said. When Julie said that my heart broke. I was such an idiot. Kim hated me now and I couldn't even try to talk to her. She was leaving tomorrow morning and I couldn't do anything about it…..or could I?

**That's the chapter! Just about 3,000 words! Srry if u think its kind of a downer 4 a chapter ~REVIEW 4 THE LUV OF KICK-OF COURSE! **


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry! I promised you guys earlier that I wouldn't disappear and I did! For almost five months….ik I am awful. I'm not going to make excuses for my absence, but there were a few bumps along the road. I had a few PMs from very rude people being extremely negative and telling me that my story was awful and that I should just stop writing altogether. At first I believed them and stopped writing for a month, but I realized that I shouldn't have let them get to me like that. I started continuing the story, but I had a LOT going on for the play I was in-like over six hours after school every day, no breaks for homework or anything! I know that there was no reason for me to be gone for that long, and I'm not trying to make excuses. I just hope you guys understand. I am back now, hopefully until I finish this story! Summer is not here yet for me-not until Thursday! So once summer starts hopefully I will update sooner.** **Oh yeah! Shout out to the people who were awesome enough to give me suggestions when I had a minor writer's block!**

**88Madison88**

**Guest**

**Sodr9132**

**Sweetsos209**

**You guys rock! If I didn't put your suggestion in my story, it's not that I didn't like your suggestion- I LOVED all of them! So plz don't be offended if your suggestion isn't in the story! THX SO MUCH PPL! Don't worry-my writer's block is gone! Sorry for the huge AN-Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**JACK POV**

I ran back to my cabin as soon as I had thought of a plan. All I needed was my phone and I was good to go. I looked all over for Chloe, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I needed to find her in order to save Kim! I ran all over camp but couldn't find her. I knew she had to be the one to frame Kim, she was the only one that would go so far to get Kim kicked out. After running around the whole camp twice I realized that she was nowhere to be found. It was already night time so I knew I had to find her fast. I decided to look in the cafeteria and I finally found a girl that I had seen Chloe hanging out with before! She was talking with some of what looked like Chloe's friends, so I grabbed her arm and yanked her out of their conversation. I pulled her to the side and grabbed her wrist to make sure she wouldn't run off.

"What do you want!? I am right in the middle of a conversation and I don't even know you!" The brunette yelled. I rolled my eyes. Some girls were so dramatic at that camp.

"Where is Chloe? I know she was the one that framed Kim; you don't need to make any excuses or anything. So where is Chloe!" I demanded. She scoffed.

"Like I would ever tell you where she is! And it is none of your business!" The girl exclaimed.

I grasped her wrist even tighter than before and said, "WHERE IS CHLOE!" I yelled loudly. She flinched.

"Fine! She is down by the beach! Just let go of me!" The girl exclaimed with a scowl on her face.

"Abby! Are you done talking to the super-hot guy?" One of her friends asked while winking at me flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and walked away, letting go of Abby's wrist. I ran down to the beach to find Chloe lounging in a chair, attempting to tan.

"Chloe, I know you are the person that framed Kim, just admit it," I said with an annoyed tone. She took her sunglasses off and stared at me with an innocent look on her face.

"What? I did nothing of the sort! I am completely innocent," Chloe said. She slid her sunglasses back up and went back to trying to get tan. I decided that there was only one thing I could do, I had to flirt with her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She smiled at me.

"I knew you would realize that the girl that you wanted was me," Chloe said. I put my arms around her and brought her even closer.

"All you have to do is admit it to me that you framed her. I won't tell anyone. Just admit it and I'm yours," I said while fake smiling. She looked at me and thought for a minute, then smiled. I put my hands in my pockets, secretly hitting record on my phone. My phone ended up working a few days ago after it got wet. All I had to do was soak it in some rice from the kitchen and I was good to go!

"Fine, I admit it, I did everything. I took the flag, put it in Kim's dorm, everything was me. I framed Kim. Now, let's go on a date!" Chloe said, and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cafeteria. I stopped, got out of her grip, and ran. I could hear Chloe yelling at me, realizing she got tricked. I smirked, knowing it wasn't nice to trick her, but she deserved it. I ran to John's cabin, but all of the lights were off. I guess I would have to show him the recording in the morning. It was really late, and I was really tired, so I set an alarm for 7 o'clock and went to sleep instantly.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

I woke up and looked at the clock. There was a note on the clock. I pulled the note off and read it. It said 'So close Jack, but I always win. ~Chloe'. I looked at the clock and it was 9:20! I only had five minutes to get to John's office before it was too late! I threw on a coat and ran.

**KIM'S POV (Earlier that next morning)**

I decided that I would finish packing early in the morning instead of staying up late. I woke up at around 5:00 so I would have some time to myself before leaving for good. When I woke up I threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, not caring if they matched or not. Something wasn't right about Jack, and I wished that I knew what it was. I slowly packed my final bag, putting my dress from the dance in it. Once I saw the dress I burst into tears, making sure not to be too loud since the girls were still sleeping. The dress brought back memories from the dance. The dance was probably the highlight of the time I was at the camp. That night I saw a complete opposite of the Jack that I had seen the day before. I slowly put the dress in the bag and zipped the bag up. I had officially finished packing all of my bags. One third of the cabin was completely empty. It didn't look right at all. We always packed the last few days together, so we only saw it completely full or completely empty. I had never seen the cabin only partially empty. Now that I had, I didn't like it one bit.

I threw on a sweatshirt and walked into the woods. I had nothing better to do, so I just felt like walking. I had no idea where I was going, but I just let my feet take me where they wanted to go. After walking and thinking for a little bit, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Grace. I pressed 'answer' on my phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Grace yelled. I flinched.

"I didn't even get to say hello! And I am currently walking in the woods," I replied.

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! WE ARE GOING TO SPEND YOUR LAST FEW HOURS TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Grace yelled into the phone.

"Fine, I'm on my way," I said and hung up the phone. I looked at my phone and it said it was 6:20. I still had three hours left before I had to leave. It made sense to spend the last few hours with my friends. I ran back to my cabin and got there in a few minutes. Grace opened the door instantly once she spotted me.

"Did you really think we were going to let you spend the last hours you are here by yourself?" Grace asked with her hand on her hip. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Grace," I said while giving her a hug.

"After this we aren't going to see each other for months! We need to spend these last few hours together!" Grace exclaimed while pulling me into the cabin. Julie was on her bed while reading a magazine. Grace ran up to her and pulled the magazine out of her hands.

"What was that for?" Julie asked. Grace rolled her eyes.

"We are going to spend Kim's last hours at this camp together!" Grace exclaimed. I smiled. I had such great friends that I didn't want to say goodbye to. Too bad that Jack wasn't the same guy he was before. If he wouldn't have changed, I would have demanded for him to have been there. But I didn't want him there at all. I just didn't know who he was anymore. We did each other's nails and gossiped for a while, and then we went to the beach. We swam for a little bit, but we had to stop so I could get ready to leave. It was obvious that we didn't want to leave the beach because we knew that once we left it would mean that I would have to leave right after. The walk back to our cabin was completely silent. There was only 15 minutes left until I had to leave. If any of us said anything, there was a good chance that we would start crying. Once we got to our cabin, I changed from my swimsuit into normal clothes. Once I got out, I knew it was time to leave. Grace and Julie put on fake smiles and grabbed my hands so we would walk out together.

**JACK POV**

I ran as fast as I could to John's cabin. He had to understand that it was Chloe, not Kim. I got stopped along the way by Chloe and her friends and I just rolled my eyes. They were attempting to block my way to John's cabin, but I wasn't going to let some of her friends get in the way of me. I got through all of her friends and got to John's cabin. Once I got inside a lady came up to me and asked me to leave. I waited a minute and realized that John wasn't even in the room! There were only two minutes left and I was positive he was on the opposite side of the camp making sure Kim left. I collapsed on to my knees and put my head in my hands. I let the only girl that I possibly had feelings for slip through my fingers. I didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet, there had to be some other way. I decided to try and run to the other side of the camp. One of the counselors was driving a golf cart for some reason, and I realized that it was my chance! I pushed the guy off of the golf cart, apologized and drove to where Kim was. I went as fast as the golf cart would go. There was left than one minute left! The golf cart ended up dying so I ran to where Kim was supposed to leave.

**KIM POV**

These were my last moments at the camp that I called my home. I knew that I probably would never see Jack again, but I realized that it was probably for the best. All of my friends from camp came-even James and Eddie. I first said goodbye to the people I didn't know that well, like Jonas. I wouldn't miss him that much. Next Donna came up to me.

"Make sure that you get a boyfriend while you are back at home-you need one!" Donna exclaimed. I laughed and nodded. We hugged and James and Eddie came up next.

"We will miss you, Kimmy!" James and Eddie exclaimed at the same time while giving me giant hugs. Saying goodbye to them was hard, so I knew saying goodbye to the girls would be even harder. I knew the moment had to come, and after the guys came Grace and Julie. As soon as I saw them I started crying. We didn't say anything and had a group hug. We stayed like that for a moment, then let go.

"Make sure to text me- I don't know how we will survive without you!" Grace exclaimed. I smiled. I had such great friends.

"We will try and sneak you back into the camp next year!" Julie whispered to me. I laughed really hard. There was no way the goody-two-shoes Julie would do that.

"Goodbye guys," I said as I stepped into the car. While I was saying goodbye counselors had packed the car for me.

"Did you forget to say goodbye to anyone?" John asked me. I thought for a moment and sadly shook my head. I realized that he hadn't come for a reason. I shook it off and closed the door. I opened the window and waved as the driver started the engine. I waved to my friends and my favorite camp until I couldn't see it anymore. Tears stated falling down my cheeks. I was going home. Jack didn't come to say goodbye. I would never see Jack again.

**DON'T WORRY GUYS! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! THE STORY ISN'T OVER JUST YET! I'm hoping for at least 8 more chapters- I know crazy, right? I don't know that is just what I am hoping for! So yeah! REVIEW! I CAME BACK PPL SO PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hellos!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I thought that I could upload once summer started, but my summer has been CRAY CRAY! I've been really busy and I had already typed this chapter, but I accidentally deleted it. :/ IT IS REALLY FRUSTRATING TO DO THAT! I will try to upload another chapter this week, but idk if i will b able 2 upload 1 nxt week. I have a volunteering thingy nxt week where i get 2 b with little kids! It's really fun but it also makes me even busier, especially with softball. I will upload when I can! And 2 answer Maddie's question-I LOVE THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! Ik i purposely used Grant and Jonas and ik tht Zach has green eyes, but I wanted 2 incorporate him into my story but didn't feel the need 2 make another character, so I kind of combined the two characters into 1! I started writing an AU gallagher girls story with major zammie called Roseville Academy, so if any1 LUVS the gallagher girls series, then check that story out! Srry 4 the super long AN, now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. If I did, then season 3 would have waaaaay more Kick moments than it does now! SERIOUSLY THIS SEASON IS LACKING KICK!**

* * *

**JACK POV**

As I ran as fast as I could to where Kim was supposed to leave, I saw a lot of people walking in the opposite direction. I had a feeling that the people walking in the opposite direction weren't a good sign. Once I got to where Kim was supposed to leave, all that was left there was the guys, John, and Grace and Julie crying while hugging. I knew right then that she was gone. I had messed up and didn't have a chance to apologize, or even say goodbye. I collapsed onto the ground on my knees and put my head in my hands. As I was on the ground I realized that I could still at least try and get Kim back by letting John listen to the recording. I went up to John right away.

"Kim is innocent. Chloe framed her," I said to John. John sighed.

"I really want to believe that because I know how Kim is, and she wouldn't do that. The flag was found with Kim, and rules are rules. Sadly this had to be done," John said with a sad look on his face. I pulled out my phone.

"But I have proof! She even admitted it in this recording," I said as I found the recording and played it. As he heard Chloe admit it a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Jack. I knew someone else did it, but there wasn't any proof. Now that we have proof, Chloe will be kicked out of the camp immediately and we will call the driver and tell him to turn around and bring Kim home. Thank you for finding evidence," John said as he smiled at me.

"No problem," I said as I smiled back. Kim was coming back. Grace and Julie came up to me while still sniffling and looking confused.

"What happened?" Grace asked me. I smiled knowing that they would be very happy to hear this.

"I had been trying to find evidence of who framed Kim, and I finally got it and let John listen. Chloe is getting kicked out of camp and Kim is coming back right now," I said while waiting for Grace and Julie to understand what I had said. As soon as they had realized what I said, they tackled me in a hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T A JERK! OMG KIM IS COMING BACK!" Grace yelled as she jumped up and down. I laughed. Julie looked confused.

"Why were you so mean to Kim earlier and didn't even talk to her before she left?" Julie asked me. I sighed and decided to tell them.

"I realized that once camp was over Kim was going to be miles away. I didn't want to deal with the pain from that, so I realized it would be easier to get her out of my life now rather than later. I didn't realize how much pain it would cause not only her, but also me. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life," I said as I looked at the road, hoping Kim would come back soon. Both of the girls smiled at me.

"Don't worry, you and Kim will be back to normal before you know it," Julie said. I smiled at both of them. John came up to me right after Julie finished her sentence.

"The driver is on his way back and should be back in 10 minutes! Once Kim he drops Kim off back here Chloe is going to take her place! I didn't give Chloe much time to pack, but she better shove all of her stuff in a bag and leave as soon as she can!" John said. Eddie and James came up to me and high fived me.

"Nice job Jack, it all worked out in the end," Eddie said. I nodded. I couldn't wait for Kim to be back.

**KIM POV**

I had been in the car for about 10 minutes when the driver got a call. He started looking at me from the mirror and smiling. It was kind of creepy because I still had tears running down my cheeks and the driver was staring at me and smiling. I really wanted to know what was going on! Once the driver finished the conversation, he stopped and turned around and started heading the other way back to camp. I was really confused.

"What is going on?" I asked. He kept grinning.

"Some girl named Chloe framed you. You are going back to camp and she is taking your place in the car!" The driver exclaimed. I had never been so happy in my life! I was going back to camp again!

"That's amazing! How did he find out?" I asked the driver.

"He was given some evidence by some guy whose name was like James? No, that wasn't it. Was it Zack maybe? No, that wasn't it either-"The driver started but I cut him off.

"Was it Jack?" I asked him curiously. He smiled.

"That was it! Yeah!" The driver exclaimed. I was shocked, Jack doesn't even say goodbye and was really mean to me, yet he was the one that saved me? This wasn't making sense. As soon as we got to camp, I opened the door and ran right to Julie and Grace. We hugged for what seemed like forever.

"Is it true that Jack was the one that got the proof?" I asked them. They smiled and looked at each other.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Grace asked me as Jack walked up to me. Julie and Grace walked away so that Jack and I could talk.

"I'm confused right now. You are really mean to me and don't even say goodbye, yet you were the one that saved me?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly and walked closer to me.

"I messed up, Kim. I thought it would be easier to get you out of my life now rather than when camp ends. I'm really going to miss you, and I thought that would make it easier for both of us. It only just made it even worse for both of us. I realized that we should just enjoy our time that we have left at camp and not even think about having to say goodbye. I'm sorry Kim," Jack said as I looked down.

"Why do you think that we aren't going to see each other? We still will see each other, but just not as often. Grace, Julie, and I always meet up when we have breaks, and sometimes we go on vacation together for spring break. We also meet up sometimes on weekends, even though we are three hours apart. When we do, you and the guys can come too. It won't be goodbye, Jack," I said as I hugged him. He pulled me really close and put his head on top of mine.

"I missed you, Kimmy," Jack said as he smiled. I punched him in the arm.

"That's what you get for calling me Kimmy," I sad as he looked at me with fake shock on his face. John walked up to me right after that.

"I'm so sorry Kim, I hope you get over that whole situation quickly. To make up for it, we are going to have a welcome back party for you tonight!" John exclaimed.

"Thanks, John," I said as I smiled and stood close to Jack. I missed him so much. It was good to be back.

**YA THTS THE CHAPTER! REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF KICK!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cheater

**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Looks like I had a LOT more going on than i thought I did! OMG I WUZ SO ANGRY LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO! So, the last episode before Two Dates and a Funeral (the episode Jack Stands Alone fyi) aired on a WEDNESDAY, so it totally threw me off! So I MISSED Two Dates and a Funeral! SERIOUSLY?! THE ONE EPISODE I MISS OF SEASON 3 IS THE EPISODE THAT IS LOADED WITH KICK?! I literally had to wait 2 watch it FOR DAYS! Srry had 2 rant-come on I remembered 2 watch every other episode of season 3 and NONE had Kick but the one time i 4get has a ton of Kick! Ok now I'm done ranting! I watched it so it's all good now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It-if I did I wouldn't randomly air an episode b4 a loaded Kick episode on a WEDNESDAY! It throws ppl off 4 the nxt episode tht is loaded with KICK! (it probs only threw me off cuz i fail :D)**

**KIM POV**

Once we got back to our cabin, the girls helped me unpack. I knew I was only gone for like 15 minutes, but it was really emotional thinking that I wouldn't be able to return to camp anymore! It was such a relief to know that John knew that I was innocent. As we were unpacking Julie and Grace were looking at me.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" I asked as I looked at Grace and Julie. They looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"Do you like Jack?" Grace asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you guys constantly ask that question? I can't even consider liking him right now. He lives too far away. If we went to the same school then maybe I would be able to consider it," I told them. Grace and Julie shook their heads sadly.

"There has to be some way! You guys would be so cute together!" Julie exclaimed. I laughed.

"I don't know, sometimes he feels like my brother. It would be weird to date him when he feels like my brother," I said. Grace sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was really a good idea to start dating Eddie. He might be into me now, but once school starts I have a feeling that he is going to find someone prettier than me," Grace said as she sat down on her bed.

"That wouldn't happen! You and Eddie are like meant to be together! He would never cheat on you! He isn't like Jason-he won't cheat on you ever!" I exclaimed while hugging Grace. We chatted until it came time for the party. I dressed casually in a blue cami with a jean vest, some white short shorts, and some flip flops. Once we got there, John came over and hugged me. I hugged back and smiled as he apologized for like the millionth time that day. Once we finished talking to John, I looked around at everyone that was there. I found Jack and started talking to him when I looked to the left and saw James kissing Donna. I froze and looked shocked while Jack didn't understand why until he followed my gaze. We looked at each other and knew that James was cheating on Julie. I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled us far away from James and Donna.

"Oh my god, what are we supposed to tell Julie?" I asked Jack with a worried look on my face. He looked just as worried.

"I don't know-either we tell her or we don't tell her," Jack said. I thought about it for a minute.

"I've never seen Julie so happy before like she is now that she started dating James! I don't think I would be able to tell her. Let's just hope he stops now and doesn't do it again," I said. Jack nodded.

"I'll go talk to James, you go make sure that Julie didn't and doesn't see anything," Jack said. I nodded and we walked away to go find the people we were looking for. After looking for about five minutes, I found Julie looking around. I blocked her view of James, Donna and Jack by standing in front of her.

"Hey Kim! What's up? I was just looking to find James-have you seen him? I haven't seen him yet and I miss him!" Julie exclaimed. What she said broke my heart. It was clear that she was really in love with James, but James decided to cheat on her. Julie was so innocent, and that's what made me feel so guilty.

"I thought I saw him before heading back to his cabin-you should check there!" I exclaimed while pushing her in that direction. Luckily, it was in the opposite direction of where James really was. I felt so bad lying to her, but I didn't have the courage to tell her. I walked over to where Jack and James were talking. Jack looked angry and James looked sad.

"Guys, I messed up. Please don't tell Julie, I promise it won't happen again! I really like Julie and don't want to mess our relationship up," James said. Jack and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we won't tell her as long as that doesn't happen again!" I exclaimed while looking at James with a stern look on my face. James nodded and smiled at us.

"Thanks guys! I'll see you later- I need to go find Julie before Donna tries to find me again!" James exclaimed.

"I told her I saw you heading back to your cabin to distract her, so you should probably look around there," I said as I turned to go find Donna. James nodded again and headed off in the direction of his cabin. I found Donna by the snack table after a couple minutes of searching.

"You do realize that James is with Julie right now and you just kissed him?!" I exclaimed. Donna giggled.

"Oops! Well I won't say anything!" Donna exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Donna could be sooo clueless. I nodded and looked for Grace to tell her what was going on. She was dancing with Eddie, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"What's up?" Grace asked me. I looked to make sure that Julie wasn't anywhere near us so she wouldn't hear what I was about to say.

"Jack and I just caught James kissing Donna," I said and waited for Grace to explode.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER?!" Grace yelled while looking really angry. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He said it was a mistake and promised to never do it again, so we aren't going to tell her. I don't think I would be able to tell her, I would feel like I was the reason that she is upset for the rest of camp. If he still cheats after this, then I will tell her. But for right now, we are just going to keep this between you, Eddie, Jack, James and I. Got it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I agree- I don't think any of us would be able to tell her that. If it does happen again, I will be there to help you tell her," Grace said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Grace," I said while grinning. She smiled back.

"No problem! That's what friends are for! Now let's go and try and enjoy the rest of this party!" Grace exclaimed as she pulled me back to where Eddie and Jack were. As soon as we got there, James and Julie appeared holding hands. Jack and I exchanged relieved glances knowing that Julie hadn't found out. A slow song came on shortly after, and some guy I didn't know came up to me and asked me to dance. He was really hot, but wasn't my type. Luckily, I didn't have to decline him because Jack grabbed me possessively and made sure that the guy realized that Jack and I were going to dance. I laughed at Jack's possessiveness.

"Wow, possessive much?" I asked him while laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, that guy seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't be nice," Jack said. I scoffed at his lame excuse but decided to drop the subject. "Want to dance?" Jack asked me. I smiled and nodded and put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. We swayed to the music in between Grace and Eddie dancing and Julie and James dancing. I knew it probably wasn't the best idea hiding what happened from Julie, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. I hoped that he wouldn't do it again and we wouldn't have any more drama. I hoped the camp wouldn't end with us all mad at each other. Jack pulled me closer and I didn't pull away. We were smiling and swaying when suddenly Donna came up to me and pushed me away from Jack. I gave her an angry glare, but she just looked at me with an evil grin.

"Really Donna?! Just get out of here!" I exclaimed while having a frown on my face. I used to tolerate Donna, but now that she kissed James I can't stand her.

"If you don't let me dance with Jack for the rest of the night, I will tell Julie what happened and how you weren't going to tell her," Donna whispered quietly enough so that only Jack and I could hear. I rolled my eyes and walked away so that Donna could dance with him. _The things I do for people. _I looked back to see Donna clinging to Jack while he was looking at me in agony. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was terrified at the sight before me. GRANT RETURNED.

"Hey Kim! Great news! Even though I left camp, John said I could come back for good! Isn't that great!" Grant exclaimed. I frowned and walked away. I looked back and saw Jack looking at Grant with anger in his eyes as he danced with Donna. Seriously?! Did Grant really have to come back?! He decided to leave, so he shouldn't have been allowed to come back. Suddenly John came up to me.

"Kim! I was looking for you! Grant just came back, and I know you two know each other, so make sure that Grant feels welcome. I told him if he needed anything that he should ask you. Thanks Kim!" John exclaimed as he walked away. The song came to an end and the DJ said that he was taking a five minute break. I suddenly felt my phone in my purse vibrate and found my phone. It was a text from Jack saying: (_Italics=Jack_; **Bold=Kim**)

_Donna said tht she wouldn't let me talk 2 u or else she would tell Julie bout wat happened-she nvr said anythin bout txtn. Wat happened? –J_

**Grant is back 4 good. John is makin me make sure tht Grant feels welcome so if he needs anythin I'm supposed 2 help him. :( -K**

_R u kidding me?! Crap gtg Donna is startin 2 think tht I'm txtn u-c u l8r –J_

Once Jack had to go, I put my phone back in my purse and sighed. I couldn't even text Jack without Donna getting possessive. I looked over to see Donna clinging to Jack while Jack looked at me with misery written all over his face. I got fed up with Donna and realized something-she was going to use the secret against us every day until the end of camp! It wasn't worth it-I doubted that she was even going to tell Julie. Only someone with a cruel heart would do that. I exchanged glances with Jack and it was clear that we were on the same page. Jack said something to Donna and shook her off. She looked angry as Jack walked over to me.

"I doubt she will even do anything anyways. We can't go through the rest of the camp like this," I said. Jack nodded. Suddenly Donna grabbed both of our arms and pulled us over to Julie and James. I knew what was going to happen next, and I knew I wasn't going to like the outcome.

"Hey Julie! Guess what? James cheated on you with me! Looks like he wants me more! By the way, Grace, Eddie, Kim, and Jack knew about it and didn't tell you! Some friends you have," Donna said as she grabbed onto James's arm. Julie let go of James and stepped back.

"Is this true James?" Julie asked him with tears in her eyes. His eyes looked just as sad.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Julie," James said as Julie started walking over to where Jack, Grace, Eddie, and I were. Apparently Grace and Eddie came over when Donna started talking.

"Kim, Grace-you both knew and didn't tell me?" Julie said with tears in her eyes. Grace and I looked at each other and looked back at Julie with sorrow written all over our faces.

"Yes, but we haven't seen you so happy in such a long time. We didn't want to ruin your time at camp, we are so sorry," Grace said. Julie looked at us while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Some friends you two are," Julie said as she ran out of the dance. We messed up. Big time.

* * *

**OMG GUYS! DRAMA! Haha im a weirdo :P So...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ex-friends

**Hey guys! I am back already with chapter 12! Idk when I will update after this but hopefully soon! OMG MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! On a serious and sad note, this chapter is dedicated to a wonderful and beautiful girl named ****Talia Joy Castellano****. Unfortunately, she passed away yesterday, Tuesday July 16****th****, 2013 at 11:22 AM. Talia was fighting two types of cancer-neuroblastoma and leukemia. Some of you may know her from YouTube-her username is Taliajoy18. It has only been a day, and I still am not back to my normal self. It feels like my heart is shattered.** **One of her favorite things to say when asked about how she deals with knowing she had cancer was "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." She's not gone; she's just simply swimming in a different ocean. An ocean we will all be happy to see one day, and be with her. An ocean called "Heaven". You will never be forgotten, Talia. Luv you. R.I.P.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

* * *

**JACK POV**

The whole evening was awful for me. I had to spend most of it with Donna, and she was WAAAAY too clingy. I told her I was texting my brother, but after two minutes she told me she knew it was Kim. I knew I had to stop or else she would have told Julie, but I guess it didn't really matter anyways. Julie was mad at all of us, and James seemed really sad. That was surprising, considering he was the one that cheated on Julie. As soon as Julie ran away, the rest of the party was basically ruined. Grace and Kim said it would be a bad idea to run after Julie, so they decided that we should stay. We didn't talk much after that, except for Kim when she kept trying to get Grant to go away. At one he said he had to unpack, so he left. After a while of only saying a few words to each other, we decided to leave. We walked back together and split up to go back to our cabins. Once we got inside, James instantly threw himself on his bed and put his head in his pillow.

"James, why are you so sad when you were the one that cheated? Shouldn't you be partying with Donna?" Eddie asked him. James lifted his head up from the pillow with a sad expression on his face.

"I never liked Donna. I just got caught up in the moment, and I made a mistake. If I could go back in time to change what I did, I would," James said while looking down. I sighed.

"We have a lot of drama going on right now," I said as I sat on my bed across from James's. Eddie nodded as he sat in a chair. I ruffled my hands in my hair as I thought about how to fix the situation.

"The way I see it is we have two ways of fixing this situation: we either get you and Julie back together, or we help her find someone else," Eddie said as he was deep in thought. James immediately shot up out of his bed after Eddie finished talking.

"NO! We are NOT helping her find someone else! We will have to try and get Julie to forgive me. I am NOT helping her find someone else! She belongs with me! Everybody makes mistakes in life. This is only a small bump in the road," James said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Considering how sad and angry Julie looks, I would say it's a pretty large bump in the road," I said as I thought about it. James glared at me.

"Dude! Not helping!" James said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Girls DEFINITELY hate it when guys cheat on them, so this is going to take a lot of time and effort to fix this situation," I said as I got up.

"How come when you and Kim fight, you guys always are back to being good friends so quickly? Why wouldn't it be the same?" James asked me. I thought about it for a moment before replying. Kim and I were a COMPLETELY different story.

"Two reasons why it wouldn't be the same: one, Kim and I are only friends. We aren't in any kind of romantic relationship. Two: We just…click," I said as I whispered the second one. I wasn't going to lie, I definitely felt something for Kim. I tried ignoring the feeling, but I knew it would always still be there.

"Awwww are Jacky and Kimmy in love?" Eddie asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up dude, we aren't in love," I said and looked at Eddie.

"Suuuuuure. Dude, we know you have feelings for Kim, whether you admit it or not," James said as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw I got a text.

"Let me guess-it's Kim?" Eddie asked me with a smirk on his face. I ignored him and looked to see what it was. The text read:

**Julie isn't talking to us-what are we going to do? –K**

I thought before responding. I replied to Kim saying that we could talk about it in the morning after we had more time to think. The rest of the night we thought about ways to fix the situation before we finally went to bed.

**KIM POV**

Once Grace and I got back to our cabin we found Julie laying in her bed crying. Once she saw us, she turned the other way so that her back was to our faces. She clearly didn't want to talk, but we knew that she had to.

"Come on Julie, please talk to us," Grace pleaded. Julie only stayed in her spot and didn't turn back around.

"I have nothing to say to you guys. I thought you were my friends, and I thought that we would tell each other everything. I know I told you guys everything because I trusted you guys. Clearly I was wrong because you kept probably the BIGGEST secret from me. I guess I was wrong about everything- our trust, our telling each other everything, us being friends," Julie said as she continued to cry.

"Julie, you know you can trust us! Don't even say that, you know we will always be best friends, no matter what. We didn't want to tell you because we haven't seen you this happy in such a long time that we didn't want it to end for you. You can always trust us, just like we can always trust you," I said as I walked closer to Julie.

"And there is where you are wrong. We aren't friends, because if we were friends you guys wouldn't do that to me. I never want to speak to either of you ever again, and I am going to bed," Julie said as she went to sleep. Grace looked at me and I saw a tear running down her cheek. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She instantly hugged back.

"You and Julie are my best friends, and now Julie doesn't even want to talk to us. I don't want to lose one of my best friends," Grace whispered as she continued to hug me.

"Don't worry, we can fix this. We just need to give her some time to calm down," I said as I let go of her and texted Jack. I told him that Julie wasn't talking to us, and he said that we could discuss it tomorrow. I felt sort of empty after not talking to Jack for a while and temporarily (hopefully temporarily) losing Julie as a friend. After texting Jack I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I was hoping that everything would be fixed by tomorrow.

*Next Morning*

I woke up to Grace poking me. Apparently Eddie texted her saying that we were meeting earlier than normal to try and figure out how to fix the situation. I threw on a pair of jean short shorts, a lacy tank top with a cami underneath, and threw my hair into a messy bun. We walked to where we normally sat for breakfast and got some food. I wasn't hungry and neither was Grace, so we only got some orange juice.

"Is the fight really making you guys that upset that you aren't hungry?" Eddie asked us as we sat down. Instead of sitting next to Jack in the empty seat next to him, I sat next to Grace on the other side while being across from Jack.

"She is one of our best friends, of course we are upset!" I exclaimed as I stared at my orange juice. I had my hands in my lap when I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it gently. I looked, and it was Jack. I looked up and gave him a small smile. I just still wasn't myself just yet. I knew I always got sad when it came time to leave camp, but I always knew that we would always be friends and we would always visit each other and see each other the next year. It was a totally different story when we weren't friends. It brought a completely knew sadness into my life. Jack was still holding my hand when Grace "accidentally" hit Eddie's fork and grabbed it underneath the table. When she finished grabbing it, she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I was confused at first but then it dawned on me. I started blushing and let go of Jack's hand. Eddie and Grace exchanged glances and Eddie nodded. Grace turned to look towards us.

"I decided that we need to lighten the mood. Let's talk about other relationships! Jack, Kim- either of you in a relationship right now?" Grace asked the two of us. I kicked her foot hard to get her to stop talking. She flinched in pain but didn't say anything. Grace was one stubborn girl. Jack smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, unless you count the very annoying Grant," I said as I rolled my eyes. Literally moments later, Grant came into the room and was heading towards our table.

"Speak of the devil," Grace said as she stared at her orange juice. Grant came up to our table and decided to sit right in between Grace and I. He literally pushed us apart so he could sit in between us.

"Hey Kim! I missed you! How about you and I go on a date tonight?" Grant asked me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked in the opposite direction.

"Never going to happen," I said. I decided to turn around to look at Grant to find him pouting. I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face.

"But why, Kimmy?" Grant asked me. That made me really mad. It only made me a little bit mad when Jack called me Kimmy, but when Grant did it I felt furious.

"Let's think about this for a minute, Grant. YOU cheated on me. Why would I want you back? Besides, we are in the middle of a really emotional issue, so I would appreciate it if you would leave. NOW. Also, NEVER call me Kimmy EVER AGAIN," I growled the last part. I obviously wasn't in that great of a mood to begin with, and Grant was only making it worse. Grant got up and left, but before he did he kissed my cheek and started running away. That was where I lost it. I got up, ready to punch him in the face when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I tried to resist, but the person threw me over their shoulder easily. Once the person did that, I recognized the shirt. It was Jack.

"Let's go, Kim," Jack said as he started walking outside in the opposite direction from where Grant was running.

"Let go of me, Jack! I need to go attack Grant!" I exclaimed while trying to get down from being thrown over his shoulder. Jack ignored me and continued walking for another couple of minutes. He finally put me down after we were far away from Grant.

"Do you really think attacking Grant would be a good idea?" Jack asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"That guy is so annoying!" I exclaimed while crossing my arms.

"I agree, plus I didn't enjoy seeing him kiss you at all," Jack said while he frowned. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Protective much?" I asked him while I looked at him. I saw a faint pink on his cheeks as he looked at me.

"Well of course I am! He cheated on you!" Jack exclaimed as he started looking at the ground. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back right away.

"Thanks, Jack," I said while hugging him. We both let go shortly after.

"I'm glad that we are friends," Jack said as he smiled at me. I smiled back on the outside, but on the inside I was strangely upset. I didn't like him THAT way, right? I shook the feelings off knowing that I didn't like him as more than a friend. I nodded and turned to start walking.

"Let's head back," I said as we continued walking.

* * *

**I don't really have anything to say. REVIEW!**


End file.
